Creations of Love
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Haru's grown up and now has a daughter - Katarina. Her life is pretty normal - but when her friend turns hostile and she finds friendship in the Baron, where will these adventures lead her? OCxBaron Rated T just in case :
1. Prologue

This is my first finished The Cat Returns story. It was a long couple of months in the making – a time in which I wrote it and nearly finished it and then decided that the moods I was in when writing it were not very good so I rewrote the story :) not a lot of it was changed and I took lines and such from the original and placed them in this story.

But I completely changed the Prologue and such XD

Anyways enjoy :)

PS: I don't own TCR or any of its characters – I however own any characters that are not in the TCR movie.

Prologue

"Mummy, can you tell me the story about the kitties again?"

Daisuke laughed lightly. "Don't you want to hear the other stories, Katarina?"

"No Daddy." Katarina insisted, pulling her cat plush toy closer. "I want to hear the kitty story again."

Haru sat on the mattress beside her daughter and began the story. "Once upon a time, there was a girl, who saved the Cat Prince from certain death. She was strong and had a good life. But what she didn't expect – was all the things that happened after that. The Kingdom of Cats sent her gift after gift. There were Cat Tail plants all around her house. And it wasn't long until the Cat Nip freshly grown in her pot plants attracted all the cats in the neighbourhood. But don't worry. They ate all the yucky mice that she found – all wrapped up in pretty boxes, like presents. But it didn't stop there."

"Oh no." Katarina cried.

"Oh no, indeed." Haru repeated. "A messenger from the Cat Kingdom came and told her that the Cat King wanted her to marry the Cat Prince."

Katarina gasped and held her toy closer.

"But then, magically, a voice came to her and told her: 'Go to the Cat Bureau – find the large white cat in the town square and he will show you the way'. Without hesitation, the girl ran for the town square, looking for this large white cat. She searched and she searched, but she couldn't find him anywhere." Haru put on an exhausted face as she continued. "She was so tired that she decided to sit by the side of the centre fountain. But what she didn't see was – "

"The fat cat!" Katarina finished.

"That's right, Sweetheart. She sat right on him!" Haru said, tickling the little girl. "He was mad at her – but agreed to help her. He led her out of the town, through the woodlands until they came by a small, magical place. It was called the refuge. Within, was the Cat Bureau."

Katarina gasped excitedly. "And the Baron?"

"Yeah, he was there. And he listened to her problems – but he couldn't stop that silly messenger from coming and taking her away." Haru said.

"No. He can't do that!"

Daisuke looked at the clock. "Haru." He warned.

"The story isn't finished yet, Dai." Haru said darkly.

"Yeah, Daddy." Katarina added just as darkly.

Daisuke raised his arms in defence and defeat.

"Now, where was I?" Haru asked.

"She's in the Cat Kingdom!" Katarina replied.

"Oh yes." Haru said. "Now, the Cat Kingdom is a beautiful place. It's better than any place in the world. Of course, it's a cat's paradise and it's always midday there. Anyway, when she arrived with the fat cat, she was taken to the castle, where she was put into a big dress – it was a very pretty dress, better than any dress that the peasant girl had ever worn before."

"What colour was it?" Katarina asked, determined that the colour would be different.

"It was yellow."

Katarina scrunched up her face in disgust. "Yellow?"

Haru laughed. "Yes, yellow. But do you remember what the silly fat cat did?"

Katarina shook her head.

"He jumped into a whole big jug of Cat Nip Jelly!"

Katarina gasped.

"Yes. And the poor peasant girl didn't know what she would do without him – she had no choice but to go to the celebrations. And what was worse, she was already turning into a cat! The Cat King tried to find entertainment that would make the peasant girl happy – but it was no use. She was so upset over her fat friend and her certain forced marriage that she couldn't stop crying." Haru said. "Two cats had already been thrown out the window."

Katarina giggled.

"But then, when the other entertainers were backing away in fear, a lone feline stood out, dressed in black with a cape and a large musketeer styled hat – he also had a mysterious mask over his eyes."

Katarina clung to her toy even more, excitement and her favourite part of the story drawing near.

"He insisted that he could make the young girl smile, so the King agreed to let him try. He offered the girl his hand, but she refused, saying that she was a 'meowsy' dancer. But he needed to only say one thing to her: 'Just trust me'." Haru explained. "She took his hand and as the music started, he danced with her. He led her around the empty dance floor. It was his gentle guidance that made her dance. She was beautiful on the dance floor – and as she stared up at his half hidden face she realised that she could belong in the Cat Kingdom, it didn't seem to be all that bad.

"But the King was suspicious and he ordered that the mysterious cat show who he is. So the cat complied and it turned out that was the Baron!"

Katarina gasped happily.

"He proclaimed that he was going to rescue the fair peasant. And even though the King ordered in his guards, the Baron used his mask to break the jug that the fat cat was in and it turned out that he wasn't dead at all. Just asleep."

Katarina giggled in response.

"And then, a beautiful white cat maid showed the Baron and the girl a secret way out – telling them that the girl will be a human again if she gets through the portal and back home before the next human sunrise. But, when she showed them outside, they had to get through the Kings Maze first – and furthermore, up to the top of the castle's tallest tower.

"So the good Baron began to lead the girl through the maze, though they kept finding dead ends, they kept going. And even when they were faced with guards intent on keeping them from their goal, Baron beat them back with his cane until they could get by. And then, finally, they realised why they couldn't get through the maze. There were fake walls – worn by cats. They walked around and made more dead ends to confuse the 'victims'.

"After the girl discovered this, and the Baron kicked one down, all of them fell – because they'd lined themselves up like dominoes!"

Katarina giggled again. "Those silly kitties."

Haru tickled the girl again. "That's right. So they ran for the tower, right down the path created by the wall carrying cats. But the poor girl, she could hardly run any further and she stopped at the base of the tower to catch her breath. But she was running out of time – so the Baron came back down the tower, picked her up into his arms and began to carry her up the tower. All around the stairs until they reached another level. They were so close – but then, the tower began to collapse, the structure being set up with explosives."

Katarina hid behind her toy. "Oh no."

"It's okay, because they were okay. Because you know what? When they thought that they were going to be captured, the Cat Prince arrived, with the lovely white cat by his side. He announced to his Father that he had already chosen his wife – the cat by his side."

The girl made an excited sound.

Haru smiled. "But the King was too insane to let the poor peasant girl go. The fat cat wouldn't have that though. He turned out to be a notorious criminal in the Cat Kingdom." She explained ominously.

Katarina gasped. "What did he do?"

"He ate all the fish in the lake! And he used this fear of him to help the girl make her way up to the top of the tower – he threw her half of the way."

"Wow…."

"And though the Baron followed her half of the way, the King stalled him too! He demanded a duel. But don't worry, because the good Baron hit his crown and shaved that stupid King."

Katarina burst into fits of laughter.

"And then, they finally got out of the Cat Kingdom – the girl turned back into her normal self and though she would miss the Baron and his Bureau, she went back home where she lived happily ever after."

Katarina sighed. "I love that story."

Haru chuckled lightly. "So do I, sweetie, so do I." She kissed the girls forehead and pulled the blankets up and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Kat."

Katarina yawned largely. "Night-night Mummy. Night-night Daddy."

"Night, baby." Daisuke whispered as he led his wife out of the room, closing the door behind them. "You shouldn't tell her that story too much, Haru."

"It's my story, I'll tell it as much as I wish. Besides….eventually I want to tell her the truth. The whole truth."

"It's been nearly thirteen years since then." Daisuke said as he led the way towards their room.

"Yes, exactly." Haru agreed. "And I haven't seen Baron since our wedding day. I miss them but I can't ever go and see them. They don't even know that Katarina's in my life."

"Do they need to know?"

Haru looked at the everlasting and never wilting rose that sat on her bedside table. "If they hadn't gotten me out of the Cat Kingdom, then I wouldn't be here with you. Telling them about the progress of my life is the least I can do." She walked over to the rose and touched it pale pink petals. A present from her faded crush. "And the poor Baron….he'd be so alone in that refuge. The chances that Muta would still be alive after this long and his alarming weight. And Toto might not always be around either." She sat down on the side of the bed. "And Dai?"

"Hmm?"

"I do miss them."

Daisuke leaned across the bed and kissed her cheek. "It's okay to miss them, sweetheart. But don't let it weigh you down."

Haru looked at her hands, still feeling guilty. "I know."

Please read and review :) I love some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own TCR or any of its characters – I however own any characters that are not in the TCR movie.

Chapter One – Katarina Tamiko

**Eleven Years Later**

Her bell rang brightly as she ran up the stairs towards her classroom. The light sound of the bell contrasted with the dull hallways of the high school. Worn out from a late morning, she was puffing from her continuous run all the way from home. With her long hair bobbing from the ponytail at the top of her head, she skidded into the classroom, earning heads to turn and a few students laughed quietly. It wasn't unusual to have regular days when she'd be running into the room, puffed out and her long chocolate hair a mess.

She was in her final year of high school, she was two months away from her finals and she was one of the few students who weren't having troubles with her study. As she sat down at her desk she pulled out five sheets of computer printed paper and handed them to the blonde girl who had just appeared. "Literature notes. I copied mine for you."

"You're such a life saver, Kat."

"You're my best friend, Aki. It wasn't any trouble."

"Did you get the homework for yesterday done?" Aki asked, taking a seat at the desk in front of the brunette.

"Yeah. I hope I did enough though."

"How many pages did you write this time?" Aki teased. "Five for each question?"

Katarina smiled. "No, of course not. I only wrote two pages for that long response on Literature. The other questions I fit on about two pages in total for each subject."

Aki laughed. "That's a switch."

"We haven't been getting a lot of homework. Our teachers want us to study more than completing homework." Katarina said.

Aki threw a scrunched up paper ball at Katarina's forehead. "You don't really understand how smart you are, do you?"

Katarina tilted her head to the side, gently rubbing her forehead. "What do you mean by that?"

Aki didn't get the chance to answer though, as the bell rang and she hurried to her seat before the teacher came in.

Katarina turned her attention back to the front of the class, her eyes glazed over as the revision lessons began. Everything that they could revise, she had already revised before – and would revise again before she got to her final exams. She never told the teachers that she didn't listen to them in the final months of the school year. She let them believe that she listened closely. She didn't want to appear smart as Aki believed – she was trying to cut back on the amount of homework that she did to avoid people thinking that she was showing off. But she knew what was expected of her so cutting back too far would only harm her.

She gently fiddled with the gold bell that hung around her neck from a yellow ribbon. The ribbon had been a gift from someone her Mother loved very much – but Katarina hadn't ever met them herself. All the same, Katarina had been wearing it since she was old enough not to choke on it by accident. To her surprise, it hadn't seemed to gain any kind of damage in her whole life. Since she was little she had always believed that there was some kind of magic in the world – her bell and her Mother's never wilting rose helped her to convince herself of this.

And still, she believed in the fairytale her Mother used to tell her as a child. She knew that can's could talk. She'd been able to talk to them since she was little. They'd had a cat once, but then her Father started having severe allergies and they were forced to adopt the feline out of the family.

It was weird, ever since he got those allergies weird things had started to happen in her schooling life. People began to avoid her and no longer asked for her assistance with study or homework – they began to think that she was a freak for being so good at it and that hanging out with her would make them feel stupid. All that she had wanted was to help them get up to her level. She didn't understand it completely but that didn't necessarily matter to her. What people thought of her didn't matter – her Mother had made sure that she understood that from a young age. Well, at least it only mattered if they thought her bad for some quality that she certainly did not have – it was then that she should fight back.

But so far that hadn't happened. And she was happy, even if her only real friend was Aki – the daughter of her Mother's best friend, Hiromi. They'd been friends forever, so it was impossible to separate them no matter what the intelligence. Though Katarina refused to believe that she had more than the average.

As her teacher came by her for homework she shyly handed it over, hoping that he didn't find it to the elementary standard – and if he did that he'd assume that she was spending all her time studying. Which she was in any case.

She stared out the window, gazing at the inviting field of grass and the small tree that she and Aki sat under every lunch time. The grass was bright green and the sun shone brightly outside, the heat seeping through the window and onto her skin. She inwardly sighed – sure, she was a little weird to crave rolling around in the grass, but that wasn't a crime. It helped her feel calm on a bad day. They chose to sit by the tree so that Aki could sit in the shade and Katarina could sit in the sun.

"Kat? Katarina?"

Katarina jumped, turning to face her friend. The classroom was empty. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"The lunch bell rang." Aki said. "Come on, let's go."

As her friend dragged her out of the classroom, Katarina flushed – she'd day dreamed through nearly all of her lessons for the day. She only had two more after lunch break – she hoped that she didn't fall asleep this time.

When they reached the field, Katarina lay down on the grass, taking in a deep breath as she revelled in the warmth of the sun on her face. "It's so nice out here."

"Kat." Aki said, taking her seat by the trunk of the tree – with both hers and Katarina's bag with her. "Come and get your lunch. Mum's asked me to make sure that you eat."

Katarina sighed as she sat up, her hands in her skirts. "Mine's been talking to yours huh?"

"Of course they've been talking. They're best friends." Aki replied.

Katarina rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"Kat, you _have_ to eat. And Aunt Haru and Daisuke-san are getting worried about you."

"You're never going to stop calling my Mum, 'Aunt' are you?"

Aki scoffed. "Of course not."

Katarina smiled. She'd managed to change the subject. "I haven't seen Aunt Hiromi for ages."

"You should come around this afternoon after clean up duty and we can study together." Aki suggested.

"Sure." Katarina replied.

"Good. Okay, now eat – or I'll shove the whole bento box down your throat."Aki said, pushing the bento box and chopsticks across the grass.

Katarina grumbled as she reached for her lunch. "But I'm not hungry."

"You say that all the time, Kat. You've been to countless doctors and none of them can find a problem with you. How can we know that you are actually healthy? And if so, why won't you just eat even if you aren't hungry. Soon enough your body is gonna know and it's not going to be very happy with you."

Katarina laughed as she fiddled with her chopsticks. "I'm sure I won't be happy with myself either."

Aki motioned to the bento box. "Eat, Kat. Or I _will_ force it down your throat."

Katarina reluctantly unwrapped the bento box and opened it. Since her problem with never at all being hungry, her Mother had been indulging her, getting the foods that she always loved the most to try to entice her to eat. But it never worked. Any food that she tasted didn't taste like it should. Her family knew the problem and so did her doctors – yet that didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, Aki. I don't want to worry you." Katarina explained, closing the bento box. "But I refuse to waste good food. I'll see if I can eat it later."

"It'll end up wasted anyway, Kat. Because it'll go off before you eat it."

Katarina shrugged. "I'm usually hungry around midnight. If I put this in the fridge then it'll be fine till then."

"That's not very healthy."

"Aki – can we stop now, please." Katarina requested. "I'm just…I know that I have a problem. If I knew how to fix it then I'd have fixed it already, wouldn't I?"

Aki thoughtfully chewed on her sushi and then quickly changed the subject. "Hey, look who's over there." She said, swallowing and pointing.

Katarina turned her head right around to see where Aki was pointing, though inside she already knew who it was. Ryo Tatsuo – the school 'hunk'. According to everyone but Katarina. He was every boy's idol and every girl's highest fantasy. She rolled her eyes as she saw his current surroundings. By many people, of course. They were his group – the other most popular students of their grade. Including his beautiful girlfriend of the week. It wouldn't last much longer – both she and Aki knew it. He had a girlfriend a week, only by some miracle had it lasted longer than that.

But even so, Katarina knew that there was no hope for her to deter Aki's 'love' for the guy.

Love at first sight was something that Katarina had trouble believing in – seeing as she had never witnessed it. There was strong admiration – she supposed that existed. But love took time. How ridiculous, that the idea of Cupid's arrow hitting you in the backside and then you look up at the first boy or girl you see and you're hooked is a natural and instantaneous phenomenon. It just didn't make sense to her.

"He's not worth the excitement you know?" Katarina said, turning her back towards the enemy again. "And even if he noticed you for long enough, he'd only hurt you in the end."

"I know, but he's such a hunk!"

Katarina rolled her eyes. "Fine, enjoy your idea of eye candy while I lie in the grass."

"Suit yourself."

It wasn't that she really hated the guy – it was just that he was shallow. And beyond that, she'd never found anyone fascinating enough to look at in that way. Of course she'd had those dreams of someone coming by and sweeping her off her feet. Maybe someone like the good Baron from her Mother's fairytale.

She wondered if there was something wrong with her DNA. After all, she'd looked at cats before and asked herself 'isn't he a handsome feline?' But no, she couldn't look at a guy and say that he was at all attractive.

It was these kinds of things that she didn't tell her family or friend. They'd just think that she was insane. And she knew without a doubt that she'd never find a guy that would understand her. Not completely at least. She wondered just how strange any spouse of hers would have to be to accept her activities.

She groaned, completely missed by her friend, and waited for the bell to signal the end of lunch.

. : . : . : .

"You better hope that you eat when you get home." Hiromi warned.

"I will."

"I'll be calling Haru then." Hiromi said.

Katarina averted her gaze and turned back to starting her homework. She'd have to keep up that promise now. Perhaps she'd take a piece of sushi and even if she didn't eat it all, her Mother would think that she was eating. She sighed and began to write the silly practice essay that she had already written before. If Aki didn't get hers done by the time she left that night then she'd just give her this one – if not to hand in then to at least to look at and get some ideas on how to write it. Aki was currently rushing through the Math's homework they had been given.

While her pen moved over the paper she let her mind wander. In her mind's eye she imagined how the Baron must be. He was a feline of orange fur, with green eyes. And he always wore a grey suit according to her Mother. Katarina smiled and looked down at her page, to find that there was a handsome feline staring at her from the page in the middle of her essay. She gasped and covered the picture.

"You okay, Kat?" Aki asked, looking up from her maths.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just realised, I have something that I needed to do at home. I should go." Katarina explained, packing her school bag.

Hiromi was returning with tea for the two girls when she saw Katarina about to leave the house. "Kat? What's wrong?"

"I just have to head home. I'm sorry for coming for only a short time."

"Maybe another day." Hiromi said.

Katarina nodded with a smile. "Thanks all the same." She said, bowing slightly and then left the house with her bag held tightly in her hand.

She'd drawn an image of her imagination before, but there was something about that one that frightened her. It was so real, almost like she hadn't drawn it herself. Her art wasn't ever as detailed as that – they were always so much simpler. And if she had stared at the image for a moment longer she could have sworn that it would have winked at her.

She shuddered as she turned the corner into her street. There, lying on the pathway was a grey and white kitten, a golden collar around his neck. He was battered and injured, mewling pitifully. Nearby, a man was retying his dog to a post in his front yard. It was still barking and lunging against the restraint – snapping its jaws.

The kitten quivered, whimpering as he tried to keep himself further away from the dog, even though it was across the street. Katarina knelt down near the kitten – not to close as she didn't want to frighten it – and offered it a hand. "Hey, kitty." She clicked her tongue to attract it's attention.

The kitten looked up in surprise. "Oh, oh my, uum." He backed off from her a little, fear still eminent.

"Which would you prefer?" Katarina asked. "Me or the dog?"

The kitten's mismatched eyes widened. "D-did you just hear me talk?..."

"Of course." Katarina replied.

"So you're one of few?" He asked, sitting down, taking weight off his left forepaw.

Katarina tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"There has only been one other known human that has been able to speak with cats without visiting the Cat Kingdom first." The kitten explained.

"T-the Cat Kingdom?" Katarina gasped. "You mean it exists?"

"You've heard of it?"

"Of course." Katarina replied. "My Mother told me a fairytale about it nearly every day when I was little. But I don't think she knows that it's real either. I've dreamed of its existence ever since."

The kitten smiled warmly. "Well, it's real."

Katarina observed the wound on the kitten's side. "You need to go to a vet."

The kitten looked at the wound himself. "Oh no, no. I should be fine until I get home."

"How far is home?" Katarina asked.

"Not too far." He replied with a smile.

Katarina reached into her bag and pulled out the mini first aid kit her Mother forced her to carry around. Retrieving a bandage from it, she wrapped it around the kitten. "I'll wrap this up until you get there then. And don't worry about returning it. I have plenty at home."

"Why would you need so many?"

"My Mum's a right klutz." Katarina replied, placing a clip onto the bandage to keep it in place.

The kitten bowed to her. "I thank you, kind human. I will think of a way to repay you – I promise."

"Oh, there's no need." Katarina replied, instantly thinking of the adventure of the peasant girl in her Mother's fairytale. If the Cat Kingdom existed, then surely some of the other bits that came with it also existed.

"Don't worry, it won't cause you any bother." The kitten said and ran off before Katarina could respond.

She sighed and stood up to head home. She hoped like mad that she wasn't going to wake up in the morning with packaged mice, Cat Nip in the pot plants or Cat Tails on the lawn. And though she didn't know why she didn't want to go – she hoped that she wouldn't make a trip to the Cat Kingdom either.

Even if she secretly wondered what it would be like there.

She opened the front door of her home and smiled at her Mother's rose. It had been moved to a small table beside the front door so that it could be greeted and farewelled – though Katarina didn't know why, she still loved the idea. She gently kissed the rose in greeting before she slipped her shoes off.

"Mum! I'm home." She called, placing her bag by the stairs as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie – you're home a little late." Haru noted as her daughter sat down at the kitchen bench.

"I went to Aki's for a little bit. But I decided to come home – I remembered that I had to clean my room."

"Yes, it has been getting a bit messy for my taste." Haru agreed.

Katarina smiled and went to the fridge; she fetched a glass of milk and then went to her room. Her room wasn't really all that messy – but it was messy enough for it to need a good cleaning.

She quickly cleaned up the various kinds of mess and by the time she'd finished her milk Haru called her down.

"Dinner's ready." Haru said, motioning to the empty seat at the table.

Her Father, Daisuke, sat in the other chair. "Come on, kiddo – at least sit with us tonight."

Katarina stood in the doorway of the kitchen, on the plate that was placed before her seat was a meal that she could never dream to finish, let alone start. She usually escaped to her room to avoid never touching the food left before her and hurting her Mother's feelings. "I might go and finish my homework." She said, but as she turned, her Father called her again.

"Kat, kiddo, you promised Hiromi that you would eat something when you got home." Daisuke reminded her.

"Oh, she already called." Katarina realised. "I've eaten leftovers from my lunch." She lied smoothly.

"Oh, you have?" Haru asked.

Katarina nodded and retreated to her room as fast as she could. As far as she could tell, if they didn't see her not eating then it wouldn't be as hard on them. She'd lied about eating before – and it helped her to believe that she was keeping their worry down a little.

She got her homework out and started her essay again, keeping her picture covered failed attempt hidden in the bottom of her drawer. She finished the essay with plenty of time to finish her Maths homework before she quietly changed and climbed into bed.

* * *

Please read and review with constructive critisism please :)


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own TCR or any of its characters – I however own any characters that are not in the TCR movie.

Chapter Two – Friend or Foe

When Katarina woke the sky was clouded and the air was cool – rain threatened, but thankfully the wind was gentle. Katarina, as normal, threw her hair back into a ponytail, tied her bell around her neck and then dressed in her school uniform.

She liked the uniform, a white dress with button up from her bust up to a folded down collar, a red tie around the neck and long sleeves with button up cuffs of navy blue with a white stripe down the middle, another dress slipped over the top with thick straps over the shoulders, two white stripes ran from the neckline and down to the two splits in the dress, six gold buttons between them and a strip of white a inch away from the hemline. With the uniform she wore white socks up to her knees and black buckled up shoes.

She collected her school bag from beside her desk and then ran down the stairs to collect the pointless bento box from the kitchen table and then fled out of the house and towards school.

"Hey Kat!"

Katarina eased her pace as Aki caught up with her. "Hey Aki, how'd you go with the homework?"

Aki shrugged. "That essay is questionable."

Katarina reached into her bag and handed her a typed copy of the essay she wrote. "Here."

Aki took it. "But...Kat…"

"I wrote an essay for that revision question a week or so ago – I'm handing a copy of that one in." Katarina explained.

"You're too good to me, Kat."

Katarina smiled as she led the way down the path. "Just make sure that you learn from that, okay?"

"I'll study it with the rest of my Literature notes." Aki promised. "Did you finish the Maths homework?"

Katarina nodded.

"Mum called yours." Aki said.

"I know." Katarina replied. "But I'm beginning to think that promising my parents that I'm going to eat isn't going to help their worry when I never end up keeping that promise." She admitted.

Aki looked at Katarina at the confession. "Did you eat last night?"

"No."

Aki groaned. "Kat."

"How can I eat when I'm not hungry? I had a glass of milk if that helps." Katarina offered.

Aki frowned at her. "You're lucky that I'm your friend. But you're going to eat from your bento box today." She vowed.

Katarina scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

. : . : . : .

Katarina had dozed off when Aki shook her arm. "Hmm?"

"Lunch time, Sleeping Beauty." Aki announced, pulling the girl from her seat. "You're lucky that the Sensei didn't notice or you'd be stuck with extra clean up duties."

Katarina chuckled. "I'm sure that'd keep me busy."

"You're crazy, Kat."

"You said the same thing when I told you I could talk to cats." Katarina said. "Oh, speaking of which – I have a new hatred for the dog down the street."

Aki blinked. "How come? You never liked that dog enough to get closer than to walk by the gate."

"He attacked a cat yesterday. That poor thing. He's okay though." Katarina added when Aki looked worried. "I wrapped him up with a bandage in my first aid and he ran off to the Cat Kingdom."

"Cat Kingdom?" Aki asked. "Isn't that a silly place from that fairytale that your Mother used to tell you?" She asked as they sat down at their spot.

"But it's real, Aki. That cat spoke to me about the Kingdom and was very surprised that I could speak with him." Katarina replied. "He promised that he'd thank me properly – but I really hope that he doesn't."

"Because of what happened to the peasant girl in the story?" Aki guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever happens, you need to eat." Aki said, taking Katarina's bento box out and handing it over – the both of them sitting against the tree seeing as the sun was still hidden behind the clouds. "And I mean it; I want to see you eat."

"Aki…"

"Just have something from it, okay?" Aki allowed.

Katarina opened it and grinned when she found a small milk carton within. She pierced the straw hole and began to drink, wrapping up the bento box to put it away. Aki pursed her lips at her friend, but didn't say a word as she began to eat.

"Well you said that I only had to have one thing from it." Katarina said with a cheeky smile.

However, this comment went unheard. Aki was frozen, staring over Katarina's head, her face slowly growing red. Katarina noted her expression and turned her eyes, frowning, to the direction she was staring in. Katarina gasped lightly and crawled backwards out of the way as Ryo Tatsuo walked past her and knelt by Aki.

"Hikari Aki-chan, may I request an audience with you?" Ryo asked softly.

Instantly, there was something that boiled in Katarina's blood the moment that she heard the boy speak her best friend's name. It was a form of rage that she had never felt before.

"What does that mean?" Aki hissed to Katarina as Ryo pulled her to her feet.

Katarina sighed, expecting the worst to come of it. "He's going to ask you out." She whispered back. She hoped that she could convince her friend not to go – but after all, it was Aki's choice. But there was just something about the boy that freaked Katarina out; it seemed that no one else could sense it but her. She watched as the boy led Aki from her sight, her dread growing far worse.

She'd have to call Hiromi when she got the chance.

To Katarina's horror, Aki didn't return to classes and the concern that swelled within her kept her from falling asleep again. But what bothered her most was that no one seemed to notice that Aki wasn't there. The teacher handed a sheet at every desk, even Aki's empty one, and kept going. Katarina constantly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as her anxiety grew worse and more and more insistent on her. Her plan, when the bell rang for the end of classes, was to leave the classroom and search for her friend – but this plan didn't turn out the way she had hoped.

"Miss Tamiko."

She turned at the call of her name. "Yes, Sensei?"

"I've been noticing, that you're homework has been declining lately."

"I've been leaving more time for study." Katarina explained. "So I've just been cutting back a little on the homework that's been given to me. It's been the same for all my subjects."

"So you haven't been feeling stressed or unwell lately?" The sensei asked.

Katarina frowned. "No, what would give you that idea, Sensei?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're free to go, Miss Tamiko."

"Thank you, Sensei." She bowed and quickly fled the room. She flew down the flights of stairs and to the shoe lockers. She skidded to a stop in front of hers and quickly changed her shoes. She had several places that she could do to – the tree, Crossroads even, but she hoped that her search would be easy. She hoped that Aki would be predictable.

She had just stepped out of the building when a round of thunder rolled over head. A second thought instinct kicked in and she wished that she could go straight home.

"Hey, Kat!"

Katarina turned, her chocolate eyes met the hazel of her best friend. "Aki!" She exclaimed, running to meet her by the school building, but Aki began the walk they usually took to go home. "Where were you?" She demanded. "Why didn't you come back to class? I thought that something had happened to you."

"No, of course not. Well, not something bad anyway. Ryo-kun just didn't want to go to class that's all. He asked me to stay with him – so that we could start to get to know each other, you know?" Aki asked with a bright grin. "You won't believe just how nice he is, Kat! No wonder he has so many friends. You should seriously consider talking to him more."

"I think I'll pass on that offer." Katarina replied as they stepped out of the school grounds and down the foot path.

"Well, anyway, he took me behind the bleachers on the sports field. He said that that was the best place to hide because no teacher ever bothers to search behind there. We talked about everything. He's got so many hobbies, Kat! He loves reading, he's a great poet. He made one up on the spot just for me – he's gonna write it down later so that I can keep a copy of it for always." Aki gushed it all out in so little time that they weren't even a quarter of the short walk home. "And oh my gosh, Kat, you won't believe this."

Katarina jolted a little at her friend's outburst, but remained silent.

"He kissed me!" Aki exclaimed. "Can you believe it?"

Katarina groaned. "Yeah, I can."

Aki turned on her. "What? Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'm happy that you are." Katarina insisted. "It's just that there's something off about him – I'm not sure if I like him being so close to you – that's all."

Tears built up in Aki's eyes, her cheeks flushed red with rage. "What? You're jealous of me? All this time you've been bad mouthing him, it's all a cover up because you wanted to be with him, isn't it?"

Katarina was almost completely frozen from this reaction; Aki was never one to lose her temper. "No, not at all." She replied. "I don't think he's even remotely acceptable to date."

Aki stamped her foot. "Well, I guess that ends this friendship, doesn't it?" She asked and stormed off towards home, pulling off a ring from her left middle finger and throwing it towards the gutter, where it rang metallically until it landed soundly on the concrete.

As Aki's form faded away, Katarina ran for the gutter and retrieved the ring, dusting it off. Katarina felt tears threaten in her eyes as she carefully put the matching friendship ring with her own, on her right forefinger. If she knew her friend, she would want it back one day.

Continuing to fight her tears, Katarina decided that she'd take the long way home. As she reached the Crossroads, the rain escaped the clouds and it poured down on her – she no longer bothered to control her tears and they flowed freely down her cheeks, disguised by the rain. She fought back a smile as she thought of a little known quote she read once: 'I walk in the rain so that no one can see me crying'. She never thought that she'd be doing just that. Her uniform was instantly soaked through – but she felt as though her sorrows had soaked through her heart.

Aki and Katarina had made a pact and always promised that when they decided to find a person that they would spend their lives with they would never forget their friendship, that helpful advice would be taken kindly, and fairly. How was it that her opinion of Ryo had been blown back into her face? Had he done something to Aki? He had to have done something. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

She collapsed into a chair set up outside the corner café and pressed her face into her hands, her sobs shaking and quaking her body, the taste of her salty tears met her tongue and she whimpered pitifully. Crying in public had never been her thing, nor had rain, but she just couldn't bring herself to move any further.

"You've got something that's bothering you, huh Kid?"

Katarina started and opened her eyes, staring under the table. A large white cat sat there, a patch of brown on his left ear and his glaring eyes stared at her. "What do you want?" She demanded. "You wanna scold me for being out in the rain? You gonna ask me just what I'm doing sitting here with my uniform soaking and my school work completely ruined?"

The cat shrugged. "Nah, I couldn't care less – you just seemed like you need some time to get your problems out."

"No thanks." Katarina replied.

The cat shrugged again. "Whatever."

"Whoa, wait a second." Katarina said, sitting up properly. "You're not surprised that I can talk to you?"

"Nah, I've met another like you before. You've got a good gift, Kid." The cat said and ran out into the rain.

Katarina watched him leave, shaking her head. Well, he's strange way of comforting her had brightened her a little. She smiled a little as she stood to finally head home.

. : . : . : .

"Oh thank god!"

Katarina took a step back as her Mother ploughed into her. "Mum!"

"I was so worried!" Haru cried. "You out there in that rain! What took you so long to get home?"

"I – I just went for a longer walk, that's all."

"Kat." Haru warned.

"I'm fine, Mum." Katarina insisted. "I just need to get changed, that's all. Out of my uniform."

Haru sighed, nodding. "Bring it down for me when you've changed and I'll put it through the next wash."

Katarina nodded, slipping off her shoes and trudged her way up to her room. She quickly changed into her warm pyjamas and wrapped a towel around her hair and after leaving her uniform in the laundry she went back to her room and began her homework. Well, she tried to. But her concentration refused to focus and she ended up procrastinating – drawing small sketches all over her ruined notebooks and fresh pages. The volume of her music was up higher than usual as she picked out a novel from her shelf and began to read. But no matter what she tried there was nothing that could clear her mind.

She threw the book down in frustration and buried her face in her hands again, fighting the constantly persistent tears.

"Kat! Dinner's on the table." Haru called, though she sounded as though she knew the inevitable.

But to Katarina, this was the perfect distraction. She slowly made her way down the stairs and when she appeared at the kitchen door, her parents looked up at her from their meals. Sure enough there was a meal at the empty place.

"Hey Kiddo." Daisuke greeted. "How was your day?"

Katarina shrugged, forcing a smile, as she walked over to the fridge, retrieved a glass of milk and sat down at the table, pushing the plate there a little away from her. "I've had better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haru asked.

Katarina shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle." She replied as she sipped at her milk.

There was silence, as though there was nothing more to say. It bothered Katarina to no end. She needed something to do. She stared at the food placed before her – the three different kinds of sushi, provided in two slices each, and a small bowl with Miso soup along with a small bowl piled up with rice.

She reached forward, surprising both of her parents as she picked up the soy sauce and poured a trickle of it over the sushi rolls and the bowl of rice. Without thinking she picked up the chop sticks and began to pick at the rice. She only took small pieces of it at first, and then slowly larger chunks. She'd never thought that eating for pleasure would have suited her – but in this instance it was perfect. The tasteless feeling of the food in her mouth placed her frustration in another place.

Katarina barely noticed the constant gaze of her parents as she turned to the sushi and bit one of the pieces in half. She could feel the rice, the _nori_, the ham and the subtle burning of the _wasabi_. But there was no taste there. She took a drink of her milk, downed half of her Miso soup and then picked at her rice again.

"K-Kat? Sweetie? Are you feeling well?" Haru asked, her tone uneasy as she observed her daughter's strange change.

Katarina looked up, finally noticing that her parents were giving her worried looks. "I'm fine. I just felt hungry, that's all." She lied. She finished her Miso soup, rice and then her milk before she set her plates by the kitchen sink and left for her room – kissing her Mother's rose goodnight before she climbed the stairs.

But, before she could reach her room, she made a detour, to empty the rejected food from her stomach.

. : . : . : .

A sound woke her from her slumber and she turned to the glowing numbers on her clock. It was an hour until midnight. She sat up as the sound happened again. It was a tapping against her window. She opened the curtain a little and jumped back, as she saw a familiar kitten sitting there on the window sill outside.

"Kitty?" She whispered, sliding the window open. "What are you doing here?"

"I've thought of a way to repay you for your help." The kitten replied. "And I promise that you will be home before your parents notice."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you on a tour of my home." The kitten replied.

"You mean the Cat Kingdom?"

"Of course."

Katarina looked down at her flannel night clothes. "Give me five seconds to change."

The kitten smiled understandingly. "Take longer if you wish." He said and allowed her to close the window and then the curtain.

The first thing she grabbed was the second set of her uniform that she owned – she threw it on and then some socks and fled down the stairs for her shoes. She carefully and quietly snuck out the front door and found that the kitten was already there.

He offered her a paw. "Just keep a hold of my paw, Miss."

Katarina hesitated, but decided that there was never going to be another chance, so she gently took a hold of the kitten's tiny paw.

* * *

Please read and review with constructive critisism :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Kingdom of Cats

After the intensity of the portal dulled down, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a large, empty ballroom – save for a few maids mopping the floor, who looked up in interest, but quickly returned to cleaning. The atmosphere was comfortably warm and the sky outside appeared to be clear and bright blue.

Katarina remembered, with delight, that it was always a perfect, sunlit noon in the Cat Kingdom, because it was a cat's paradise.

She looked around herself to properly admire the appearance of the ballroom. Framing each window was a print of red fish, cat and mice shapes. Three of the eight, large, arched windows were filled with stained glass that depicted scenes from a very historic moment – one of the cat figures in the glass wore a top hat and held a wooden cane. She opened her mouth to ask about it when the kitten – now about the height of a twelve year old human boy – took a hold of her wrist and began to drag her out of the ballroom.

"There's so much that I want you to see before I have Father to return you home." He said.

"Where are we?"

"The Kingdom of Cat's, of course." The kitten replied.

"No, no." Katarina laughed. "I mean, where in the Cat Kingdom?"

The kitten flushed. "Oh. We're in the Royal Palace."

Her eyes widened. "You're allowed in here?"

"Of course." The kitten replied, looking at her as though the answer was obvious.

"Hey, I don't even know your name." Katarina realised.

The kitten froze in his tracks and turned to look at her. "You mean that I haven't introduced myself yet?"

Katarina shook her head. "No."

The kitten flushed darker, bowing. "I apologise. I should have done so already. I am Koichi, Crown Prince of the Cat Kingdom, son of Crown King and Queen – Lune and Yuki."

Katarina took a step back, a part of her mind a little horrified at what the Cat King had done to the peasant girl in her Mother's story. "Y-you're the Prince?"

Koichi nodded. "My Father gave me permission to give you a personal tour of the Kingdom, and then to bring you back to the palace so that you could be returned home. I'd do it, of course, but I can't do it myself – not yet. I'm only nine months old, so I don't have enough magic. Don't worry, my Father agreed to do it for me." He then flushed a little again. "May I ask for your name? I never thought to ask."

"Katarina, Your Highness." Katarina replied, glad that the Cat King – whether the one from the story or not – agreed to return her home.

"Please, just Koichi." The kitten said, with his paws raised a little. "I hate being called by my title – everyone but my parents have the right to call me by my name only. I consider you a good friend so I extend that right to you as well."

Katarina smiled. "Okay."

Koichi led the girl out of the palace and across the moat over the wooden bridge. The hills around the palace were coated in mile after mile of Cat Tail plants that stood proud and tall in the rolling fields, rustling gently in the breeze. Nestled in the hills were small huts and a few felines were out basking in the sun – all looked over when they noticed movement by the palace, they watched Katarina carefully as though she were going to harm their young Prince. As Koichi led her over a hillside, she noticed a large and sparkling body of water that had five other smaller ones that made it look like a giant paw print.

Koichi politely led her towards it and announced it to be the Cat Paw Lake. "There's a replica of it in the Human world – it serves as a portal for those who wish to enter our kingdom, but have no direct power to do so. They appear in this lake when they arrive. It's not always a pretty picture. Especially for water fearing felines." He had a wicked grin on his face as though it was something he looked forward to.

Katarina smiled. Cat Prince or not, Koichi was still a typical kid. "Does this lake take them back?" Katarina asked with interest.

"No, it's merely a receiver – and also a large part of our food source." Koichi replied. "The portal to take a person home – with no magical powers – is that tower." He pointed towards the palace were a tall tower was being constructed on.

Katarina noted the construction grids. "What happened to it?" She asked curiously.

"My Grandfather destroyed it after a series of rather unfortunate and unnecessary events." Koichi replied. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really allowed to tell the story to humans."

"It's alright; I think I know what happened. It was a young girl right? And she was going to be forced to marry the Cat Prince, and then after the Prince announced his marriage to another feline, the King wanted to marry her instead." Katarina said. "At least that's the story that my Mother used to tell me."

"Your Mother is rather knowledgeable."

"It's just a fairytale – I think that maybe it's just a coincidence. Mother couldn't know about all this."

Koichi nodded a little doubtfully. "It is rather improbable."

"Hey, if this is your main source of food, why aren't there any cats fishing or anything?" Katarina asked, turning her attention back to the lake.

"A shortage." Koichi replied. "We can't fish too much or we run out too fast. It shouldn't be too long until we will have enough to have fisher-cats out there all the time."

Katarina nodded and slowly sank down to the ground, to sit by the side of the lake. "It's really nice here." She commented.

"Don't sit down." Koichi laughed, taking her hand in his paws. "Come on! There's heaps more for you to see."

Katarina let the young feline pull her to her feet and drag her towards the huts. She'd always wanted a younger sibling – but it wasn't meant to be with her parents working and such. She found Koichi's enthusiasm endearing and wondered if all kittens acted like he did.

But when she looked up, as Koichi began an explanation of the huts, she found herself staring at a particular cat. "Chiharu?"

Koichi turned to give her a strange look. But a ginger feline up on the hill turned as well, her large blue eyes wide at remembering the familiar voice. "Katarina?"

"You know her?" Koichi asked.

Katarina nodded and ran up the hill, embracing the feline and toppling them both into the Cat Tails. "I don't believe it!" She exclaimed.

The cat held tightly to her old owner. "It's been so long. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Katarina cried. "But…why aren't you with the Suzu's?"

Chiharu looked away, painful memories flooding to the surface. "They didn't treat me well, Kat…I ran away the first chance that I got. I've been living here in the Cat Kingdom ever since."

"But…they said that they loved cats." Katarina said, her eyes widened with disbelief. "They promised that they would take good care of you."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they treat them well." Chiharu explained. "Don't feel bad, Kat. You couldn't know what they would do to me."

"But you're safe here now, yeah?" Katarina asked.

"Absolutely. They gave me a place to live and I can find my own food whenever I need it." Chiharu replied. "I always knew that your Mother's stories were true, she was a very clever woman."

"She still is." Katarina added with a smile and a laugh.

Koichi suddenly appeared and Chiharu jolted and bowed.

Koichi was puffing deeply from his run, his ears drooping slightly. "Don't run off like that, Katarina. You startled me."

Katarina giggled. "I'm sorry, Koichi – but I haven't seen Chiharu since I was little."

Koichi smiled at the feline. "It's good to see you again, Nanny Chiharu."

Katarina looked from Koichi to Chiharu. "Nanny?"

"I took care of the royal children." Chiharu replied. "There have been three since I came to live here."

"My older brother and sister." Koichi explained.

"And I always adored children. Even human ones." Chiharu added with a gentle smile in Katarina's direction. "The King and Queen are so gracious and they still come out to chat now and then. They're very good friends of me now."

Katarina smiled warmly and sat down comfortably in the Cat Tails, the gentle, calming wind blowing her hair around her face and the dazzling sun warmed her skin. "I still can't believe how relaxing it is here."

Chiharu chuckled. "I can see that you love it."

Katarina looked at her, her head tilted to the side. "What?"

"Surely you remember what your Mother said about what happened to the peasant girl who came to the Cat Kingdom?" Chiharu asked.

Katarina looked at her hands and found that they had turned into paws; she reached up with them to feel that her ears had grown into large pointed cat ears. Between her legs, under her school uniform, was a light brown tail a few shades darker than the pale brown fur that coated the rest of her body. "Wow…"

"Don't worry, you'll turn back to normal once my Father returns you home." Koichi reassured her before she'd have room to panic.

"That's fine. This is a cool experience anyway." Katarina laughed as she clenched her paws to see how her new padded palms felt and then forced long claws to curl out. "Awesome." She whispered.

"Don't get too cosy, my dear." Chiharu warned.

"There have been humans who have found their way here and after experiencing this way of life they never wished to return to the human world." Koichi added. "They soon forgot their old lives and made new ones here. My Father pities them for not having the will to return."

"Well, I suppose it's their stupid fault anyway." Katarina said.

Chiharu smiled. "That is true – but that doesn't stop him from pitying them."

Katarina shrugged. "I suppose." She smiled. "He's the King; he can do what he wants right?"

Koichi smiled. "Within moral reason."

Katarina turned her smile on him. "I agree."

"Well, my girl." Chiharu said. "What have you been doing with yourself since I left?"

Katarina smiled. "Not a whole lot to be honest. I started school the year after we gave you away and I've been steadily working my way up the different social classes of geek."

Chiharu laughed heartily. "You were always a smart child." She complimented. "And your parents? How are they?"

"Mum still works at the animal shelter – cats are her specialty, of course." Katarina replied. "She still misses you, you know? She has a photo of you and me on her bedside table."

"That's good to know…I never liked the idea of being forgotten." Chiharu said with a warm smile.

"Dad felt so bad about giving you away, he knew it was all his fault – he did everything for Mum to try and make up for it, until she finally told him to stop and just get back to work."

"What did your Father have to do with her having to leave?" Koichi asked.

"My Dad got allergic to cats, it was kinda sudden." Katarina replied. "I'll have to keep this from him – and Mum too for that matter." She noted as she turned back to Chiharu. "They'd never forgive themselves if they found out that you were treated badly, Chiharu."

Then, quite suddenly, Koichi started. "Oh no."

Katarina flicked her attention to him. "What is it?"

"I think we've spent too much time. It's been too long. I need to take you back to the palace now and make sure that you return home with plenty of time." Koichi insisted. "I don't want you to be stuck here against your will."

Katarina quickly embraced and farewelled her old friend. "I'm so glad that you're happy here, Chiharu, maybe I'll see you again?"

"Maybe." Chiharu agreed.

Koichi led the way back to the palace, his paw securely in hers, their pace slightly off at the difference of lengths of their legs. The Prince led the girl through hallways that she hadn't seen before, far warmer parts of the palace that made her feel just as safe as if she were in the grass in the sun.

"Father said that when he would return, he'd be in his office so that we could find him. From there he can easily take you back to the human world." Koichi explained as they continued to lead the way.

"Where was he?"

"He and Mother went on a peace mission. Some cats with Mice Farms that got a little mingled had a conflict that my parents decided to handle personally." Koichi replied. "They've been away since the other day, but promised that they would be back by today."

Katarina nodded, but said nothing.

Koichi burst into a door. It was indeed an office set for a King. There was a dark redwood desk and a large cushioned chair behind it. The walls were lined with bookshelves and the window to the side had its curtain pulled back to let in the maximum amount of sunlight. But the office was also void of life.

"Father?" Koichi asked. "Father are you here?"

"I think the answer is obvious." Katarina replied, fear beginning to set in.

"He mustn't be back yet." Koichi noted, his anxiety clear. He looked up at a clock on the wall. "We only have an hour. I'll have to see if I can contact him." He said, dropping Katarina's paw to advance on the desk.

Katarina looked at the clock, and realised that it didn't show time like the other clock beside it. "What's this clock showing? It's not the time."

"It shows the daylight and night time hours of the human world." Koichi replied, as he began searching the drawers of his Father's desk. "It's for cases like this – or if my Father wishes to visit that world again, though he rarely does." He explained. "Where is it?" He muttered, digging into the drawers further.

Katarina sunk down into the spare chair in the room, her heart sank further than that, fear well and truly setting in. She fought back the tears as she felt sick to the stomach – and assumed that eating all that food at dinner had not helped her at all.

Koichi's sudden exclamation caused her to jump; held in his paw was a fish shaped device. "I can use this to call my parents and see where they are." He gently pressed the eye of the fish with his paw and then waited. A ringing tone was heard, similar to the kind that Katarina would hear when she called someone.

"Come on, Father. Please answer." Koichi pleaded.

"_Son, I really don't have a moment right now._" Were the first words that Katarina heard the Cat King speak. He sounded a little flustered and exhausted. "_The Mice farm incident was far worse than your Mother and I realised._"

Koichi's eyes widened. "But Father, I have that young girl who helped me the other day – she's here and you ordered the guards at the maze not to let me in. How can I get her home if you aren't here and I can't get her to the tower?"

There was silence on the other side as the King pondered the possibilities. "_How long until the human sunrise?_"

Koichi looked up at the clock. "Around fifty minutes."

"_I'll get back to you as soon as I can, son. Don't panic. We'll work this out._" The line went dead.

Koichi stared at the device for a long moment and sighed. "I'm sorry, Katarina."

Katarina shrugged, unable to speak.

"Come, let's retire to the library. It's more comfortable in there." Koichi offered.

Katarina followed the Prince blindly, her feet moving automatically as Koichi led her through some more of the hallways and into a room that smelled of parchment and worn leather as well as treated wood. She looked up and realised that they were in a magnificent library.

"I'd offer you the chance to read a book, but they're not written in Japanese – it's all in Cat." Koichi explained.

Katarina smiled. "Thanks anyway." She said, walking over to a single seated lounge and she sat down into it, her tired body finally realising that it hadn't gotten enough sleep. Cradling her golden bell in one hand and her furry cheek in the other, she lay her head back on the back rest and closed her eyes – there wasn't much else that she could do anyway.

All her life, she'd dreamed about the Kingdom of Cats, it was better than she had ever imagined. The sun radiated the kind of warmth that you couldn't feel in the human world – it didn't feel like it was going to burn you if you stayed in it for too long. The Cat Tails were soft and gentle against the skin, not prickly or ticklish like the ones at home. Yet despite all that, she didn't want to leave her parents – she didn't want to forget Aki. She needed to get home.

"Father!"

Katarina jumped out of the chair, her heart leaping out of her chest as her feet met the ground.

"Where are you? We only have another half hour until she can get back before sunrise." Koichi said, the device once again in his paw.

"_I can't get back son, it'd take me too long. But your Mother had an idea. Call Baron_."

"You mean my godfather?" Koichi asked.

"_Yes. He can get her out of the Cat Kingdom easily._" The King replied. "_He's already helped one person once before._"

Katarina's heart felt an extreme swell of hope as soon as the King uttered the name of the hero of her childhood dreams.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The Baron

"Thank you Father, Mother." Koichi praised. He turned the device off and turned to Katarina. "Come on, Katarina, we need to go back to my Father's office." He took her paw again and dragged her back to the King's office. "It's in here somewhere." He muttered as he released her to begin another search of his Father's desk.

Katarina stood back, not sure if it was allowed for another person to go through the contents of the King's desk. In her mind she focused on preparing herself for the moment that this Baron – if he was the same one from her Mother's story – would arrive and she would meet him.

Koichi noticed the girl's nerves, her paws absently playing with a strand of hair as she bit slightly on her bottom lip. Her chocolate eyes were distant. The feline knew that look – his sister had worn it plenty of times before she admitted to the family that she had been talking with a feline Prince of another Kingdom. But Katarina had only started acting this way since his Father had mentioned the Baron. The Prince knew the Baron well – the feline that had been named his godfather and for good reason. He averted his eyes back to the drawers of his Father's desk, but was delighted that his search was over. "Got it!" He announced, taking the device out of the drawer and took it over to Katarina. "This is a device that can only contact the Baron. He has its twin." He explained and twisted a dial – the device emitted a shrill dial tone that caused Katarina to cover her newly sensitive ears.

Within moments, the tone ended and a soft voice answered. "_Hello?_"

"Hi, Baron." Koichi greeted. "I seek your immediate assistance, if I may?"

The smooth British accent chuckled gently. "_Anything for you, my boy. I won't be long._"

Koichi turned off the device and placed it back where it belonged, along with the one used to communicate with his parents. "He's got the same powers as my parents." Koichi explained. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

Katarina nodded numbly. He was coming. He was coming.

A glowing light shone to their left and Katarina covered her eyes with an arm to block the light out, taking a few steps back. But Koichi only ran towards the light to embrace the tall figure that emerged.

"Baron! I haven't seen you in ages!" Koichi exclaimed.

The Baron fixed the position of his light grey top hat with the gloved hand that held a polished wooden cane and placed the other gloved hand on the feline's back. "It has been. You've grown." He noted lightly.

Koichi smiled.

Baron turned his emerald gaze to the half-cat girl. Her fingers were fidgeting dreadfully with her hair and her sharpened teeth were about to bite through her bottom lip. "My dear, you don't want to harm your lip." He said gently.

She gasped a little and let her lip go. He'd called her 'dear'.

"Katarina, this is the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." Koichi introduced. "He's well known in the Cat Kingdom and my Godfather."

Baron smiled and then looked down at Koichi. "What can I do to help?"

"Katarina needs to get home." Koichi replied. "Father was going to do it, but he couldn't get back here."

Baron stared at the girl with horror. "The sun is rising soon."

Katarina nodded, forcing her naturally occurring shy smile into a more confident one. "That's why it's such an emergency."

Baron nodded grimly. He knelt down before Koichi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Okay." Koichi said, his eyes slightly disappointed.

"Feel free to call me for a visit any time you wish. I have plenty of free time." Baron said as he stood up. "Miss Katarina, come here please."

Katarina hesitated for a moment, but stepped towards the taller feline. All her life, she'd imagined how he would look. Her imagination hadn't done him justice.

"Now, I need you do exactly as I say." Baron said calmly. He offered her a hand, and it wasn't until she grasped it that he continued. "Don't let go of my hand. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Perfectly."

Baron pet the young Prince's head affectionately. "I'll see you around, Koichi."

Koichi nodded to his godfather, but then turned to Katarina, bowing. "I'm so sorry for this, Katarina, I truly apologise to you. If I had been less rash, less silly, then this wouldn't have happened."

Katarina let go of Baron's hand to quickly embrace the boy. "Thank you, Koichi, for this adventure. It's worth the mess and the mistakes."

Koichi flushed, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'd have never forgiven myself I hadn't gotten you out."

Katarina dropped her arms and stepped back to the Baron's side. He offered the hand again and she took it, grasping it tightly – she knew where she was going now, through another portal. But where it would lead her, she didn't even know. She'd just have to trust the Baron, just as the peasant girl had done.

Baron raised his free hand and traced a circle of light into the wall, and waited patiently for it to be a complete panel of light before he tugged the girl beside him and led her through his golden portal. He felt her hand tighten, and her free hand swung around to cling onto his arm, her eyes were shut and her face turned towards him. On gentlemanly instinct, he raised his other hand and placed it over hers in comfort.

When the light faded and he found himself in his Bureau again, he tapped her hand. "Miss Katarina, we're here."

Slowly and hesitantly she opened her eyes. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as she realised where she must be. In the Cat Bureau. The warm tones of green and golden yellow created a comfortable atmosphere. A chandelier hung above her head and they cast a soft glow through the small one roomed house. She looked at the Baron and was about to speak when he gently reached up a hand to tug on her ear briefly before letting go, his lips curling into a meaningful smile.

She clasped her hands over her ears to find that they were back to normal. Hands. She stared at them as the fur slowly retreated and the pads formed the normal skin of her palms. She turned her head around to stare as her tail shrunk and disappeared under the skirts. She looked out the window of the house to see that the sky was just starting to get a little lighter.

"You're very lucky, Miss Katarina." Baron noted. "The full sunrise is in a little less than half an hour, but it's still a very close call." He said, as he removed his hat and coat to put them on a stand behind his desk. "Would you care for some tea?"

To her surprise, her stomach released the deepest of growls. She flushed and stared down at her midsection. "It's never done that before…" She muttered.

"Perhaps something to eat as well?" Baron offered, his smile growing.

Katarina smiled gratefully. "If I could."

"Of course. And once you've eaten and had some tea, I will escort you home on Toto."

"What's Toto?"

Baron chuckled as he brewed some tea. "Not a what, but a who. Toto is another Creation like myself." He motioned towards the middle of the courtyard outside the house. "He lives on the pedestal there."

"What's a Creation?..." Katarina asked. She couldn't quite remember if her Mother had mentioned them or not.

"A Creation is an object that has been created with all the love, hopes and dreams of the artisan that made it – and is then blessed with a soul." Baron explained.

Katarina began to fidget with her hair again, unsure what to do.

Baron noticed her nervous nature and walked over, gently led her to a three seated, high backed lounge with red fabric. "Calm down, Miss Katarina, you'll hurt yourself." He said softly before returning to fix the tea.

Katarina quickly began to regulate her breathing to be sure that she would be calm enough to drink the tea when it came. She was only worrying the Baron now, his actions towards her clearly proving this to her. She was already creating concern for everyone else in her life; she shouldn't worry a man that she had only just met.

Baron suddenly appeared beside her, causing her to jolt. She laughed lightly. "Sorry."

"I have a bad habit of appearing out of nothing." Baron said warmly as he handed her a china cup and saucer. "Milk or lemon?" He asked.

"Milk, please."

With the wave of a hand, a small jug of milk flew to his fingers from the counter he'd been making tea on, and he masterfully poured just the right amount into it and then hovered a teaspoon into the cup.

Katarina giggled lightly as she stirred the milk into the tea. "Thank you." She lifted the tea to her lips, savoured the rich, alluring scent that she had never smelled and then took a tentative sip. Sure she drank tea and milk on a regular basis, but even then, there wasn't a whole lot of taste to them – but it was quicker to get down her throat if it was in liquid form. But when she took a sip of this tea the flavours exploded in her mouth and lights shone behind her eyes as she closed them as a swell of ecstasy filled her chest. She bit back a satisfied moan as she took another eager sip.

Baron watched her strange actions from the corner of his eye. He'd seen reactions similar to what this young girl gave – but there was something else about it. It was as though she hadn't eaten for weeks, or months. And looking at the way her uniform hung from her body and the slightly too bony look of her elbows and knees, he assumed that she hadn't. He wondered why, but knew that it wasn't his place to inquire. "It's my own personal blend." He explained. "It's always a little different every time I make it, so I can only assume that you are lucky this time?"

Katarina opened her eyes, looked at him and nodded. "Yes, it's fantastic. I've never tasted anything like it before."

Baron smiled.

Silence followed and Katarina continued to take long slow sips from her tea, trying to savour the taste, but knew that she had to return home quickly. Once the cup was empty, Baron offered her some form of cake that she had never heard of before. She politely refused and stood to leave.

"Then Toto and I will escort you home."Baron said, standing to retrieve his coat and hat. Once he led her outside, under the still dark sky. He looked up at the pedestal in the middle of the square. "Toto, I am in need of your wings."

The stone crow sitting on the top began to glow and as it became flesh it stretched its broad wings, turning its eyes upon the two small figures below. "Good morning, Baron." He greeted, gently flying from the pedestal to land in front of the pair. "A visitor today?"

"You could say that." Baron allowed. "Would you be able to assist me in escorting Miss Katarina home?"

Toto looked over at Katarina, eyed her a little bit and then turned back to the Baron. "Certainly. I trust that she knows where her home is?"

"Would you be able to find it even if I told you?" Katarina asked.

"If you can imagine where your house is, then I can find it." Toto replied. "A talent that I've learned and is rather useful."

"I can do that." Katarina confirmed.

"Fantastic. We best be off, or her parent's will realise she is missing." Baron said, stepping up to Toto and offering Katarina a hand.

"How high will he fly?" Katarina asked tentatively as she took his hand and he helped her onto Toto's back.

"High enough to find your home." Baron replied, climbing onto Toto behind the girl. "Do you mind terribly if I hold your waist?"

"Just don't let me fall off." Katarina said, taking a hold of Toto's sleek feathers.

Baron chuckled a little at her comment. "I wouldn't dream of letting you fall."

She smiled, but flushed as his arm curled around her waist and his other hand clutched the feathers just in front of her.

"Alright Toto." Baron said and braced himself for the take off, feeling Katarina's form shaking in fear as she whimpered. He could imagine that her eyes would be tightly shut and her whole face scrunched up as if it would help.

Katarina was pressing herself up into the Baron's chest behind her, desperate to be sure that she wasn't going to fall. The wind battered her face and her irrational fear of heights continued to prickle at the back of her neck.

As Toto rose higher into the air, he circled a while, and then looked back at Baron with a meaningful glance. Baron nodded and leaned to her ear to be sure that she heard him over the roar of the winds. "Remember to think about home, Miss Katarina, and you will be there in no time."

Katarina nodded, but he received no further response.

Baron smiled a little and looked over towards the west, where the sky was slowly turning a light orange colour. "You should watch this, Miss Katarina. This sunrise is going to be amazing."

Katarina reluctantly began to open her eyes. What made them fly open was the sheer brilliance of the sky. The gold orb of the sun was just rising from the land, casting the sky in different shades of yellow, pink and red, chasing away the dark blues of the night. She gasped, letting go of Toto with one hand and held onto Baron's arm as she stared at the sky. "Oh my gosh." She whispered. Despite her fear of heights – to the point that she would never climb a ladder and would never ride a Ferris Wheel – she felt strangely at peace, sailing high above the city that she called home.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Baron asked, in a volume that she only just heard.

Katarina leaned back a little and nodded in agreement. Idly, she felt comfort in the warmth of the Baron's arms, something that she'd never felt before – besides her Father's arms. She suddenly shrieked and tightly shut her eyes as Toto dived and Baron's arm tightened around her as she clutched onto Toto's feathers once again. But Toto landed soon enough and he turned his head to talk to Katarina. "Would your bedroom window be unlocked, Katarina?"

"It should be." Katarina replied, her eyes slowly opening.

Toto flew to the side of the house and landed on her windowsill as the Baron slid off to carefully open the window – which slid to the side easily. He offered a hand to Katarina again and she gratefully took it as he helped her get off Toto.

"Thank you for flying Air Toto, we hope you'll fly with us again." Toto recited, smiling broadly as she stroked his beak.

"Thanks for the ride, Toto. I appreciate it."

Baron quickly lowered her into her room and onto her bed where she slowly began to grow until she reached her proper size.

"Baron?" She asked, leaning close to the window. "Will I ever see you again?"

Baron smiled warmly and placed his hand on her cheek – though it felt more like one finger. "If you ever need us again, go to the Crossroads and find a large white cat called 'Muta' – he'll bring you to the Bureau."

Katarina smiled. "Okay – thank you Baron. Farewell."

"Farewell, Katarina." Baron said, tipping his hat to her and climbing back onto Toto.

Katarina knew it would only make things worse if she watched them fly off into the distance, but it was the kind of movie made shot that she just couldn't miss. But as they became a small speck in the sky, her eyes glossed over and she could only see through a thick haze. She blinked, and that worked. Momentarily. She knew instantly – she _was_ getting sick.

She lay her aching head down on the pillow and closed her stinging eyes, searching for some kind of relief.

. : . : . : .

Haru sighed lightly, and juggled the things in her hands to gently open the door to her daughter's room.

The long haired brunette was lying curled up in bed, her blankets disturbed and falling to the floor due to her restless, flu-drug induced slumber. Her cheeks were flushed with the heat her cold produced and her hair was still a little damp.

When Haru had walked in to wake her daughter up earlier that morning, the girl was in her spare school uniform, lying on her front, sweating and moaning with silent tears flowing down from her eyes and onto the pillow.

The girl had barely registered when Haru had taken her into the bathroom, helped her to bathe, changed her into a pair of cool spring pyjamas and laid her back into bed after forcing some tablets into her system. Haru had never seen her daughter so sick before, it frightened her to no end and she'd wrung her hands until they were sore and red, waiting for her daughter to wake and appear at the bottom of the stairs, worrying about missing a day of school.

It was bad enough that her daughter never ate, but now she was ill. Putting some food into a sick person's stomach is usually the best way to help them to feel better. Haru didn't know what she should do for her treasure, but decided that something was better than nothing.

Haru entered Katarina's room, the girl still sleeping where she had left her. She placed a bowl of ice cold water and clean towel on the desk and gently rolled her daughter onto her back so that she could place the towel on the girl's burning forehead.

Katarina slowly opened her eyes and looked at her Mother. "Mum?..."

"Hey sweetie." Haru greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Katarina groaned and replied with a noticeable blocked-nose accent. "Like I was hit with a mucus bomb."

Haru smiled. "That's alright, you'll be better soon."

As Katarina's eyes slowly closed she gave one last whisper. "Thank you, Mum."

. : . : . : .

_Her hair was waving down over her shoulders, gently flowing over her breasts. She wore a low necked nightgown that was lined with lace and cotton on the neckline and the hem that brushed on the tops of her feet. Standing in an unfamiliar place, she stared around her, trying to get a good footing. Her conscience felt that way anyway. Her dream-self, from whose eyes she was watching, was trying to find someone. _

"_Whatever is the matter my dear?" _

_Katarina turned from the sound of the familiar voice. She sighed as his gentle, ungloved hand caressed her furry face. "Baron." She took in a deep breath as she gazed into his eyes. _

_Her conscience self was red in the face as her dream-self began to deeply purr as Baron gave her furry cat ear a slow scratch before her a soft kiss to her cheek. "Are you well?"_

_She nodded as she continued to purr and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I couldn't sleep."_

_Baron's fingers played with her hair as his other hand kept a firm hold around her back. "That's okay, I don't mind spending some extra time with you." _

_Katarina giggled lightly. "Me too."_

_But suddenly, the environment was gone and she found herself embracing thin air, all light ceased to exist and a chilly breeze blew through her. "Beware….I'm coming for you….one day…..I will have you….."_

. : . : . : .

Katarina sat up in her wake, her eyes wide open despite that she was still tired and groggy. Her heart pounded with fright and her stomach felt uneasy in a different way. That voice was so sinister and dark that it chilled her right to the bone.

But more so, her cheeks flushed in a different manner when she remembered the Baron's warm embrace and wondered why he hadn't purred. Perhaps it was that he just didn't purr. Or, she also assumed that it was because she had never heard him purr before and her mind was so clueless that it couldn't imagine what it would sound like.

Her clouded mind then wondered: what did his purr sound like?

* * *

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The Cat Bureau

After a few days in bed, Katarina wanted nothing more than to get out of the house. But her Mother believed that another day at home would be better off for the girl. Haru left for work, but waited until she knew that Katarina wouldn't be able to sneak off to school – and made a phone call to the teacher to inform them of Katarina's possible appearance.

Katarina knew that it was pointless to appear at school, so she decided that she'd make a special visit to the Crossroads. As soon as her Mother left she showered, dressed and then baked some mini vanilla cupcakes. Once they were cooled and iced she placed them into a Tupperware container, left a note for her Mother and hurried out of the house.

On her way to the Crossroads, she walked by her school. The extra friendship ring on her finger felt heavier as she remembered her best friend. She sighed. She only wanted to return the ring – she knew that one day she would have to. It just didn't feel right to her. There was something off about Ryo and it frightened Katarina. But for the time being, there wasn't a lot that she could do.

She slowly swung her bag by her side as she walked and began to whistle a tune – unable to hum as she usually would due to her clogged throat. The day was bright and sunny, a simple and normal spring day – it made her believe that she wasn't sick anymore and it certainly lifted her dampened spirits.

As she entered Crossroads she focused on finding the large white cat. She remembered the cat that she had met the day before and wondered if it was the same cat that Baron meant. But she didn't hesitate to look at every cat she saw. She never realised it before, the street was inhabited by a rather large amount of felines. She saw one feline lazing on the window sill of a clothing store, his brown fur a little slick due to a recent clean.

She walked over and discreetly whispered. "Is there a large white cat that lives around here?"

The cat looked up in shock. "A-are you talking to me?"

"Is there anyone else around?" Katarina asked sarcastically.

The cat looked around nervously. "A human has never spoken to me before…"

"Not many cats see the need to speak with me either. Look, I'm in a hurry to find this cat, is he around here or not?"

The cat sat up and nodded. "He's usually outside the café just down at the corner. He's probably on one of those white sets of chairs." The male cat of teenage age giggled. "He always gets sat on because he looks like a pillow."

Katarina grinned. "Thank you." And she left the cat where he was. So she'd been right to think that it was the same feline as before. She headed for the café and sure enough, that feline was there. Muta. She sat down at the same table. "You're Muta right?"

The cat looked at her, and his face noted that he remembered her. "When did you learn my name?"

"Baron."

His eyes widened as he sat up. "You're Katarina?"

Katarina nodded.

"Well, I guess that explains quite a bit."

"Can you take me to the Bureau?" Katarina asked, getting a little impatient with the strange banter.

Muta stretched. "Yeah, okay. Just keep up or you'll be left behind." He suddenly leapt from his chair and Katarina was forced to scramble from her seat to follow after him.

'_For a fatso he sure is fast_.' Katarina mused as she hastened her pace to maintain sight of the cat, who turned sharply down an alley.

She squeezed through the tight space and followed him down an even narrower alleyway that seemed to lead to an open space – but that was onto the roof of a carport. And even then, the alleys didn't stop as she weaved in and around the maze of walls and fences. "Isn't there an easier way?" She called as she followed him down a particularly narrow alley.

The cat only looked back at her slightly, but didn't bother to reply to her, he only stepped out of the alley and turned right. Katarina scowled and grumbled as she struggled to get through the alley – and was pleased that she was now on a much more spacious path. She turned right as the fat cat had done and she walked up to the rounded courtyard that was much like a town square. She looked up at the tall pedestal that still stood taller than her and a familiar stone crow stood on it. She smiled. '_Toto'_. She hadn't noticed the last time she'd been there, but surrounding the square were quaint little houses painted faint tones of yellow, red, blue and green.

She looked over at the fat cat as he took a newspaper out of the letter box out the front of the Bureau.

"Uum, excuse me, but where is the Baron?" Katarina asked.

The cat tapped on the window behind him and Katarina looked through it with enough time to see a perfect wooden statue turn to flesh and the Baron looked out the window at her with surprised eyes. He stepped to the front doors and opened them, walking out and right up to the girl. "Miss Katarina, what brings you here?"

Katarina's cheeks flushed, remembering her dream. But she smiled to her new friend. "I would have visited you sooner Baron, it's just that I fell rather ill – Mum doesn't even know that I'm out of the house today." She knelt down on the cobblestones and reached into her bag. She noticed as his emerald eyes sparked with interest. "I bought something to thank you for helping me out. Don't worry, it's not much. Mum always told me that the best way to a man's heart is his stomach, so I'm pretty sure that counts the same for male cats as well." She said with a nervous laugh as she pulled out the container and placed it on the ground before him. "I hope you accept payment in mini cupcakes. I made sure that there was no chocolate in them." She added with a smile.

"They are hardly mini." Baron smiled thankfully – the cupcakes were bigger than his hand. "I hate to take payment for my services, but if I dare refuse these Muta might bite my head off." He glanced back at Muta for a moment and then back at the girl. "And I don't think that would be a very pleasant sight."

Katarina laughed when she noticed that Muta was watching the container carefully. "I agree. I might just bite your head off too. I worked hard to make these for you."

Baron joined her laughter. "I suppose it is only fair." He opened the container and threw one of the cupcakes to Muta before he carefully shrunk the rest and they disappeared. He noted the shock on Katarina's face and quickly explained. "I just changed their position. They're now in a safely and carefully chosen place that Muta cannot get into."

Katarina giggled brightly. "I can see why you have to do that." She commented as Muta swallowed the cupcake whole. "I'm surprised that you're not called 'fatso'." She muttered.

Toto suddenly flew onto her shoulder, causing the girl to hoarsely scream and fall to the side, away from the assault on her shoulder.

"Toto! You scared me!" Katarina cried, her voice now rasped due to the damage her scream caused to her throat.

"Sorry, kiddo. But that was the best insult on him since 'Moo-ta'." Toto cackled, landing on her shoulder in a more gentle fashion.

Katarina looked at Muta, who was glaring darkly at her from behind his newspaper which was now up in front of his face again. "Oh, I didn't mean for it to be one. I just…uuum…." She trailed off, unsure how to explain herself without digging her hole even deeper.

Baron gently patted her knee. "Not to worry. He's used to it." He said, giving Muta a careful glance before he led the way over to the Bureau. As he reached the doorway, he paused and looked up at Katarina, who was looking at the small house apprehensively. "I hope you don't mind." He said, before he waved a hand and she shrunk down to her feline height.

She gave out a small cry, but smiled a little at the Baron. "It is a little bit easier at this height." She allowed and followed the Baron into the house. As she did so, the scent of his tea wafted to her nose and she breathed it in eagerly. She suddenly felt very hungry, her stomach growling again.

Baron looked back at her expectantly, placing his hat and coat on the stand, his cane still in his hand for the moment.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

Baron shook his gloved hand at her as he hung his cane on the stand. "Not to worry, Miss Katarina. I'll have to bring out some of those cupcakes you made. Tea?"

Her senses peaked at the idea of drinking his tea again. "Yes please."

"Please take a seat." Baron offered as he began to set up the tea. "You say that you fell ill?" He asked as she sat down on the lounge.

Katarina nodded. "I think it was because I spent an afternoon in the rain before I went to the Cat Kingdom. So naturally I got a bad case of the flu that probably won't really let go for another few weeks at least."

Baron frowned a little with worry, though he knew better. If she didn't sound worried then there wasn't reason for him to be. He finished making the tea, willing that it would help the girl somehow, and summoned two cupcakes from his hiding place and placed them both on a plate. "I'm sorry to hear that you were ill." He said as he walked over and set the tea cups and the plate on the table. "How are you feeling now?" He asked as he sat down.

Katarina was about to reply, when she felt the inevitable, she reached for the tissue in her pocket in order to cough violently into it.

Baron jumped slightly as he watched her cough, her eyes shut tightly in pain and her whole body shaking and quaking with each release. He placed his tea down and walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. She opened one eye to look over at him as her coughing ceased for the time being.

"I'm still not completely well yet." She explained, her voice hoarse from her coughing. "But I didn't want to miss any more of school, so I'll be going back tomorrow." She placed the tissue into a plastic bag in her bag – which already had several soiled tissues within it – and then grabbed a fresh tissue and placing it her pocket for future use. "But this cough is really getting old."

"I wish there was a spell that could heal it. But there is no cure for the common cold. Just plenty of rest. You shouldn't have come outside." He said in a slightly scolding manner that a friend would give.

"Please, Baron." Katarina said as she reached for her tea. "I'm sure that my Mother can give a much scarier, threatening 'you should do as you're told' speech. Don't waste your breath."

Baron smiled warmly as he watched her take a sip of her tea.

She grinned, satisfied. "Once again, it's wonderful Baron. I don't think your tea could ever turn bad."

"I hope you're right." Baron agreed. "I have to drink it myself."

Katarina laughed. "That's true."

"But, Miss Katarina, should you risk the illness worsening?" Baron asked. "Perhaps an extra few days in bed would be better. See how you are after the weekend."

Katarina laughed shortly. "You sound like my Mother. But really, a week is just too much to miss. Sure I've been sent homework and things like that – and I've nearly finished catching up. But….my learning isn't the only reason that I need to be at school."

Baron frowned. "And why is that?"

"My best friend, she's upset at me, I don't even know why. I haven't heard from her since the day you and I met." Katarina explained. She sighed. "All I want is to give her our friendship ring back and tell her I'm sorry for upsetting her."

Baron patted her shoulder gently. "You already know what you need to do. And she might be at school tomorrow – don't worry about it, Miss Katarina. It'll all work out for you, I'm sure of it."

Katarina looked up at the Baron and smiled. "I hope you're right, Baron. And, stop calling me 'Miss'." She said, laughing slightly. "I feel old."

Baron laughed. "Okay, Katarina."

Katarina lifted her tea to her lips and took another long sip. "Mmmm, the best tea ever."

Baron smiled and reached for his own tea. Perhaps it would be rude to say it, but he was glad for her company. He'd been without civilised company for so long he had begun to forget what it was like to have a conversation like this one.

While Muta was busy outside and Toto went in search of his own meal to eat, Baron and Katarina talked. At first the topics were rather objective – they only spoke of politics or things like the weather. But eventually Katarina started to speak about her family life, where her Father worked – a flower shop, and where her Mother worked – an animal shelter. She told him stories about her childhood and when she realised that she could talk to cats.

"I was very little when Mum bought Chiharu home. She was a little ginger cat, a pink ribbon already tied around her neck. Mum told me that when she was younger, she'd found a stray kitten, but wasn't able to take her home. She said that she was lucky enough to see that cat again – and gave our adopted cat a pink ribbon in honour of her. Chiharu looked up at me and when she meowed at me, I could hear her fright. She was scared of young children from past assaults, you see. I think I scared Mum half to death when I started to tell Chiharu that I wasn't going to hurt her." Katarina smiled. "That was the time that I began to realise."

"Realise?"

"That I was either nuts or had a very special gift." Katarina replied. "Chiharu was the name given to her from her own Mother. So naturally we called her the same thing."

"And you saw her in the Cat Kingdom did you?" Baron asked.

Katarina nodded. "I'm glad that she's got a good life. I couldn't imagine a better life then that in the Cat Kingdom."

Baron frowned slightly. "But you were so desperate to leave."

"Oh, I don't want to go there yet, if at all. I still have to finish school and it would devastate my parents if I didn't at least give them fair warning." Katarina explained.

Baron smiled softly. "You're considerate. I've found that there are few humans your age who still have that quality to the extent as you do. At least, according to this generation."

"Do you think it's a good quality to have?"

"To an extent. If you are too considerate you forget to take care of yourself, or to make decisions based on what you want. Or more importantly, what you need." Baron replied. "There are times when I wish I was a little more considerate to myself – and I don't regret keeping my thoughts to myself. But I regret missing those chances." He smiled. "Not so much that I would crawl into a cave and die. Would you like another cup of tea?"

Katarina politely refused. "I should head home. Mum will be so worried." She snickered. "She's probably tried to call my cell."

"And it's off?" Baron asked.

"No, I noticed that I don't get any reception here. Certainly makes sure no conversations are disturbed." Katarina replied. As she stepped out of the Bureau, she realised a flaw in her plan. "Oh no."

Baron appeared beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't bother checking where I was going when I followed Muta here. I don't have a clue how to get back to the Crossroads from here." Katarina whined, lowering her head in shame. "Muta was walking so fast I never had the chance."

Baron sent a glare in Muta's direction, but then turned back to Katarina. "Not to worry. Toto and I will escort you home."

"Not right to my window though…"

"No, of course not." Baron assured her. "We'll drop you off a block away so that you can walk home from there." Baron said as Toto flew down to begin boarding of the passengers.

"Welcome to Air Toto." Toto announced as Baron lifted Katarina carefully onto his back. "We have clear skies today with chance of a very beautiful romantic sunset and – " He was cut off, when Baron gave him a sharp glare. He changed the course of his sentence very quickly. "And uuh, hope you have a great flight."

Baron jumped onto Toto with a sigh. Muta and Toto had a strange delusion that just because the girl came back to visit that there was something romantic happening. They were hugely mistaken. Baron hadn't missed the flush that Katarina's cheeks adopted at Toto's comment and Baron was determined that the girl wouldn't feel uncomfortable because of his friend's way of teasing him.

Katarina gripped her bag tightly as she let the Baron circle an arm around her waist again. She supposed that if she were planning on visiting the Baron regularly, then she'd have to get used to the regular flights home as well.

Toto took off and soared over the city as the sun was beginning its slow decent in the sky – the blue turning into violets and reds with the clouds reflecting the golden glow of the sun. This time, Katarina held her eyes open, leaning back into the Baron's chest.

"It's so lovely…" She whispered.

Baron's ear twitched, his acute hearing only just catching her musing over the roaring wind. He smiled down at her, feeling the soft whipping of her hair against his nose. She was growing accustomed to heights and was enjoying it immensely.

After circling the area a little to be sure that there was no one around, Toto landed on the sidewalk long enough for Baron to help Katarina slide from his back. The Baron raised a hand as Toto took off again to grow Katarina back to her original size.

"Baron!" Katarina cried. "Y-you don't mind if I visit more often, do you?"

Baron smiled. "It would be an honour to have your company."

Katarina's smile grew into a grin and she waved them goodbye before she turned to walk home. Somehow, she was looking forward to the next day – she would go and see them again, Baron, Toto and Muta. She couldn't believe herself; she felt as though she was far safer at the refuge than in her own home and that scared her a little. But she didn't know why.

Unconsciously, she picked up the pace of her steps.

. : . : . : .

Her parents had been very worried when she got home, but they took her 'I was meeting with a new friend' ruse. But other than that she refused to talk about her new friend – afraid that too many lies would only catch up to her one day.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep this secret of the Baron to herself. Perhaps it was just that she wanted to spend time with the Baron alone not with her Mother stealing the thunder and joining them. The Baron sparked interest with the girl, her mind was piqued at what little information he had given her – but he didn't appear to do it on purpose. It was like he hid it from everyone out of reflex. Not that she was rude, but she wanted to see if, while she provided him with company, that he could slowly let more of his story known to her.

And yet, despite her refusal to tell them anything, her Mother still gave her a sly look. Katarina instantly remedied that thought. She and the Baron were friends – and that was never going to change.

That night she caught up on her homework and made an effort to go to sleep early. But that was impossible. She was so blissfully happy – despite the fact that Aki was still mad with her and that she still felt a little uncomfortably stuffed up from her cold. The Baron was right – she just needed to know the right time and place to corner Aki and apologise. If it didn't work and she only got humiliated, then it would still be okay, because her conscience would be content and calm.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Conversational Afternoons

Katarina looked over at Aki's desk once again.

Aki was there – thankfully. But there was something different about the way that Aki held herself. Usually she was slightly shy, but staring intently towards the front, trying to understand everything that the teacher said. Now she stared into nothing, her fingers tapping her pen slightly instead of writing vigorously with it. Her back was slightly slouched rather than properly straight. Her lovely light brown hair was now dyed a darker, almost uglier shade. She'd also gotten her ears pierced at least twice.

Katarina sighed. Aki was fitting right in with her new group. Since Katarina had returned to school the week before, Aki hadn't so much as looked her way. Not even when the weekend had passed and Monday came. She fiddled with the second friendship ring on her finger, fighting back tears. Katarina would always feel down, and as always would never eat – until she arrived at the Bureau.

Since before she could remember she could eat food and it actually tasted good. When Baron had learned that she only ever ate when she was at the Bureau he began to feed her nutritious meals to help keep her healthy. Her parents had noticed the change, and when Katarina explained that her friend had found a way to feed her, they encouraged her to see him as often as she could. This was a demand that she would gladly respond to. She'd even finish her homework before she'd share a dinner with the Baron and then he would escort her home on Toto.

Flying too, was easier now. She barely bothered to hold on, allowing her arms to extend out to her sides as the wind danced with her hair and tickled her skin, hearing the soft laughter of the Baron well worth leaning closer to his form. He still kept a secure hold on her when they flew, just to be sure – and not that she minded in the slightest.

But after nearly two weeks of her friend having forgotten her very existence, Katarina followed Muta through the archway and into the round courtyard. Nothing had changed of course. As she walked by Toto's pedestal she began to shrink as she entered the Bureau. "All of these years together, and she leaves me behind because of a boy!" She exclaimed, sitting down on the couch and dumping her bag on the floor by her feet. "All of those promises were for nothing."

"I think she's going to be a regular visitor, Baron." Muta announced from outside as he searched for the day's newspaper.

Baron ignored Muta and shook his head as he handed Katarina a cup of tea. "No, they weren't for nothing." He said, sensing that she was in a far more distressed state than normal.

"Then why do I feel like I've been so betrayed?"

Baron slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. Over the past week he'd tried to minimise physical contact, mostly out of respect for the fact that she was both a minor and his original upbringing having been imprinted on him so strongly. He wasn't even courting her – touching her wasn't a respectable thing for him to do. "Being betrayed is completely different, my dear." He said softly. "Aki seems to be a little brainwashed. It may be that the time that you were sick they have said things to her. But believe me, this Ryo you've told me about doesn't sound like the kind of man I would allow to date any woman – whether I knew them or not. I'd assume that eventually, Aki will end up heartbroken. When that happens she'll need you."

Katarina nodded a little and drank her tea.

Baron smiled. "So, how was your day?" He asked, keen to change the subject before she would have to get stuck into her homework.

"It was reasonably okay. Another load of homework to do and stuff." She replied with a sigh. "At least I now have an expert to assist me with studying. "You just seem to know everything Baron."

"I lived in the cabinet of a young man who was a little older than yourself. He had to gain an education to gain the attention of his Father. It was a complicated household. I was glad when I managed to escape."

"So you came to the refuge?" Katarina asked eagerly.

Baron nodded. "After a long journey and a visit in both a German café and a Japanese antique shop." He replied, remembering that long and traitorous journey. Coming out of his revere he stood up to prepare some deserts. "Get working on your homework, Katarina."

Katarina was a little disappointed that he'd stopped talking, and was a little scared by his Fatherly command. Not only because she could listen to him talk for hours without boredom, but also because he was opening up. He was smart and clever. She slid from the lounge to sit on the floor as she sat at the coffee table and she began her work. The Baron placed a plate of biscuits on the table and she took one and placed it in her mouth so that she could continue to write.

"I hope that you won't get into too much trouble for visiting here all the time, Katarina." Baron said. "As much as your parents insist that you come here very often, I don't want you to miss time with your parents."

"Nah, I'd be spending about this much time with them anyway." Katarina explained as she finished a few Maths equations. "They're glad that I'm not only eating, but also because I have someone that makes me happy, especially while I haven't got Aki to hold me steady." She shook her head with a smile. "However, my Mother is just so keen to see me with someone more than a friend that it's getting out of hand. Either way though, they're glad that I've got a friend."

Baron handed her a fresh cup of tea and sat on the lounge behind her. "Well I hope that you don't intend to lie to them too much. Lies can manifest too much trouble."

"That is why I refuse to tell them too much about you." Katarina replied. "But Mum's getting curious."

While the Baron sat back, waiting for when or if she needed any assistance, Katarina worked hard, her mind naturally wondering off even as her hand kept writing. Over the past week she'd heard him speak of the simplest things, it was only today that she heard anything of his past.

Her thoughts were broken though, as a familiar tingling bottled up at the back of her nose. At the speed of light she reached for the tissues tucked into the pocket of her bag and managed to cover her nose and mouth just in time for a mass coughing attack to emerge. As she coughed she felt her bottled up tears emerging too, they trailed down her cheeks steadily, speeding up as her coughs urged them on.

Baron usually let her cough, but when he noticed her tears he couldn't ignore it. He placed his tea to the side and gently placed his gloved hand onto her back as steadily her coughs morphed into sobs. He carefully lifted her from the floor and onto the lounge. He took the soiled tissue and lifting a silken handkerchief up to begin wiping her eyes. "What is the matter, Katarina?"

"I don't know anymore." Katarina whimpered. "I'm confused, hurt and I'm wondering if this homework is even worth it anymore." She reached for the homework and closed the book.

Baron slowly and reluctantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his other hand still dabbing at her eyes. "Not to worry, be not fearful. You'll get through this."

"I just want things to be clear again." Katarina whimpered, staring right into his eyes, though her tearful vision was blurry. "I don't think I'm strong enough for this."

"You are." Baron insisted, using his thumb to brush some tears away. "One day things will be clear again."

"How can you be so sure?"

Baron smiled. "Because I know that when you only believe in yourself and your abilities, there is nothing that you can't do." With the last of her tears gone, he let her hold onto the handkerchief. He dropped the arm from around her shoulders and took both of her hands in his. "Just give yourself time. Time heals all things, but not always as quickly as we'd like."

Katarina nodded and averted her gaze down to their hands. Her knees were shaking and her heart was thumping. So many strange things were chorusing through her head – and they were only making her more confused than with her already existing problems.

"And if you ever need it, any time of the day or night, the Bureau's doors will be open for you – I'll assist in carrying any burden you carry." Baron said.

Katarina scoffed lightly. "Like we could carry much at our height."

Baron's eyes widened a little at the remark. He'd only been speaking in metaphorical terms and for a moment he was stumped as to why she'd take such a strange view to his words. But as she began to laugh, he decided that it didn't matter and softly chuckled, a sound that almost sounded like a purr. Something that he hadn't done for several years.

Katarina's ears picked up the familiar purring sound and properly looked at him. "Is that a purr I hear?" She asked.

"No." Baron replied simply. "It's just that sometimes when a cat chuckles a certain way it can sound like a purr."

Katarina nodded slowly. "Okay."

Baron smiled. "Okay now, back to your homework." He said as he stood up to walk to his desk.

"Can you purr?" Katarina asked.

Baron nodded. "Well I am a cat. But I don't make a habit of it."

"Make sure I'm around when you do." Katarina insisted. "A purring cat makes me imagine a cold winters night in front of a fire with a thick blanket and a sleeping, purring cat on ones lap." She sighed. "Not that I'd ever have you sitting in my lap, but you know."

Baron laughed. "I hope not. But I suppose I will try and purr at a moment that you are nearby." He walked back over and opened her homework book. "Now, finish this and then I'll require your assistance in preparing dinner."

Katarina grumbled at him a little as she slid back off the lounge to continue working. He was so pushy, but it was a quality that was only required when it came to her education. He was never forceful with any other aspect of her life. He'd never had to force her to eat – which she herself was surprised with. What she found worse was that she wouldn't eat at all during the day – but for some reason eating was finally natural again the moment she entered the Refuge. He would require her assistance with dinner because Muta would usually take his share before he retired to another place to eat. Feeding that feline was a full time occupation.

During her times at the Refuge, Katarina had heard small stories about the Royal Cat Family. Baron had told her a brief personality outline of the ex-Cat King who was dethroned the first day he'd visited the Cat Kingdom nearly twenty five years prior. It was then that the now King Lune took the throne with his then fiancée Yuki. They'd had three children: Princes Usai, the eldest and Princess Ruka, the second born. And she'd already met Koichi, the youngest. The Baron had been named the Godfather of the youngest, two other family friends had been named godparents to the other two. Baron wouldn't explain the reasons as to why he was so respected in the Cat Kingdom, only replying with the fact that the story was barred from being told by cats to humans. Just a little law to protect the story.

Katarina decided that it was best to respect this law and left the Baron alone about it.

Once she'd finished her homework, she stood up to go and find the Baron, who was already in the kitchen preparing the right utensils for cooking. He looked up as she entered and smiled. A simple Italian dish had been decided on and they began to prepare the tomato based sauce.

"Hey Baron?" Katarina asked as she turned to the stove, placing the pan on to heat up.

"Hey Katarina?" Baron replied smartly.

Katarina grinned, but then turned back to the stove to put the meat into the pan. "Have you ever wanted to spend a few days as a young child, or I guess I should say kitten?" She asked. "Because you've said that you were made at the age you are now, that would mean you've never really been a small child right?"

"Mentally I was for a short while – when I had first gotten my soul." Baron explained. "But as I wasn't able to move a lot I never really did the usual scrape of the knee. But as Koichi's godfather I spent a lot of time around him so I know a fair bit about what young kittens tend to do – mischief wise at least." He paused as he was pouring water into a medium sized pot. "Why do you ask?"

Katarina shrugged as she was separating the mince as it cooked. "Just pieces of the puzzle I guess. You know so much about me, is all." She looked up from the browning meat in the pan. "Baron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think of having children?"

Baron hid his burning cheeks by going to find the pasta in the cupboard. "Where is this topic coming from?"

Katarina shrugged again. "Just thinking about Koichi growing up and all – you looked really peaceful, as though it was something that makes you very happy." She reasoned. "Being around children I mean. I was just wondering."

Baron sighed slightly, not really liking the question a lot, but she was right in her suspicions. The only time he'd ever been jealous of the King and his Queen were when he'd have to give Koichi back to them. "If I had the chance, I would guiltlessly and selfishly accept the position of being a Father without a second thought."

. : . : . : .

"What subjects do you actually have at school?" Baron asked as he looked at the universal timetable for her classes a week later.

Katarina lowered her tea cup to reply. "I have Art, Maths, History, Literature and Physical Education. History is my favourite, and Art comes a close second. Literature is interesting if we actually talk about a text that is fascinating. Maths is fairly simple and straight forward, especially because I'm not doing the extension classes. Physical Education." She groaned. "It's hell on earth. The whole institution of dressing in tiny short shorts and running around a field or something stupid like that just doesn't interest me in the slightest. But it's mandatory and essential to finishing our schooling career. I can't imagine why."

Baron chuckled at her ranting and took her cup to pour her a second cup of tea. "I completely agree. Though, I'm a cat so obviously a lot of physical activity just isn't something I am used to. And more so that I'm a wooden statue." He said. "I don't get worn out as quickly as you might, and I'm a fast runner too."

Katarina huffed. "Well that's hardly fair."

Baron chuckled. "I don't think that you would appreciate being turned into a piece of wood. It's so frustrating to be idle and unmoving. Just waiting around for something to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, spending the first few decades of my life in a cabinet as you know, I just waited around. And the same for the café and the antique store. When I found the refuge I knew that I had to find a way to give myself something to do – so I set up the Bureau. Muta followed me from the Antique store and he's been keeping surveillance for possible clients. But after a few years there wasn't a lot happening. Not until twenty five years ago – and once again, I cannot tell you what happened."

"And I won't ask."

Baron smiled. "And I decided after that incident that I would find something else to do with my time and began to study magic. It was nearly a year before I realised that I actually had sorcerers magic at my fingertips. Five years after my first visit to the Kingdom of cats I found the client. I presented her with a gift for her wedding and left quickly – she was so busy already." He sighed. "And for the past twenty years I've been perfecting my magic, yet a lot of that time has been spent in my wooden form. I admit it was a desperate attempt to pass the time."

Katarina listened to him carefully, taking in all of his stories. She'd realised that he was hiding a lot more – he didn't say what the gift had been or explained why he looked sad when he spoke of her. And she assumed that this was the story that he could tell anybody without risk of exposing or hurting himself. She respected this subtle detail and didn't question him.

"How is that client now? Do you know?"

Baron shook his head. "I haven't heard word from her since the wedding invitation. I suppose that she's started a family of her own and hasn't seen it fit to contact me. But I know that she's a very strong woman – to experience what she did and even after admitting a crush on me she still moved on and fell in love."

"She had a crush on you?"

"I suppose after the act I performed for her benefit didn't help. And I hear that many women in recent generations find men with my accent and nature are well sought after." Baron assumed.

"Did you care for her?" Katarina asked, eager to hear some kind of romance story.

Baron's fur hid the intensity of his blush. "I'm not really sure what it was. I suppose it was just admiration. I was fascinated – I hadn't encountered any women like her in my lifetime and I guess I should say that her social standards startled me. She was careless in many ways, but her heart was always in the right place." He smiled in memory of her. "Yes, I cared for her, no denying it. But even if I did tell the girl, we could never hope to be. I'll live on forever – she would wither away with old age and I'd be the one left behind with a broken heart. And worse, I'd feel guilty for the rest of my existence if I dared to keep her from the true and happy life that she is surely living as we speak."

"So you'll deny yourself the happiness of love just because of that?" Katarina asked, almost astounded.

Baron nodded. "Besides, I'm stuck at the age of twenty human years, she'd be almost forty now."

Katarina snorted. "She'd be a cougar, that's for sure."

Baron raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what that means – society just doesn't remain idle long enough for me to catch up."

"It's just slang for a woman who dates men who are much younger than her. It's a term that's not often used in civilised conversation." Katarina explained. She laughed at Baron's shocked expression. "Yeah I know, it's weird."

"And not to mention, Katarina, I'm also still a cat." Baron said.

"From what I know, Baron, a person doesn't love another for their appearance alone. A personality and heart of gold are certainly all I hope to find in the man I will one day love – looks come a very close second." Katarina said as she swirled the contents of her tea cup. "Though, I have yet to find someone other than you who seem to have any kind of genuine beating heart in their chests – and you're still a piece of wood."

Baron laughed. "It's probably because I was born in an era when men were expected to treat a woman with respect and honour. It's a trait I hope I never lose sight of."

"I don't think you will, Baron. Just don't venture too far into the human world or they may try to convert you." Katarina warned.

Baron's laughter returned. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – A Little Healing

Katarina sped up as she crossed the street, in her hand she clasped the Baron's handkerchief. He'd refused to take it back. '_It's a gift_.' He'd said. She smiled a little; his will was hard to resist even those as small as keeping the handkerchief. She'd washed it the night before when she got home so that it would be fresh and easy to use that day.

And yet, despite this, she felt a strange tingling at the back of her neck, as though she was being followed. She turned around sharply and only found Aki and Ryo on the other side of the road. They were talking and obviously hadn't noticed her presence.

She sighed and continued on her way to school, knowing that even if they did see her they wouldn't actually acknowledge her.

For the next few weeks all Katarina did was wake up in the morning, go to school, then to the Refuge until late, she'd have her only meal of the day there – the Baron would then escort her home on Toto where she'd then sleep. This routine ran like a continuous loop that left her feeling tired and bored – except of course that talking with the Baron always made her feel invigorated.

However, despite all of the things that the Baron said to her, there were days when she'd break down before him or she'd stumble into the refuge with tear stained cheeks. And it was always over Aki. She still didn't understand why her friend would abandon her like she had – it hurt more than she could explain. But Baron was always patient with her and calmly soothed her until he could urge her back into her homework again – which had become just her own revision for her upcoming exams.

She wasn't overly worried about the exams, it was more that she didn't want to seem as though she was a smart prissy girl who knew she didn't have to study – so she completed the homework easily and quickly so that she could spend more time talking with the Baron. More often than not, they'd stay up late just talking with each other.

Yet, even as the Baron placed food before her, she only ate a little – her pain forbidding her the will to eat at all. A completely different reason to her lack of eating beforehand. She tried to hide this from the Baron though, he was so perceptive that it was becoming rather difficult.

She found it hard to believe, but she and the Baron had gotten even closer than before, especially when the Baron really started to open up to her. He'd told her about Louise – a cat figurine that had been made to stand by his side. But they had been separated for several decades and Baron knew better than to hope for her sudden appearance – especially as she hadn't been blessed with a soul as he had.

"You've really given up?..." Katarina asked as he poured her another cup of tea.

Baron nodded sadly. "It seems to me that if I wait forever then it'll only wound me further. And besides…she's but a statue, I could never have a conversation with her or spend countless hours cradling her in my arms." He said. "If I ever hope for any kind of romance I suppose that I should keep my mind open."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

There was silence for a moment as they took that first sip of their freshly poured tea. But Baron quickly broke it. "You haven't been eating."

"So what else is new?" Katarina asked with a scoff – and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, Baron. I don't mean to be rude."

"I understand."

"Everyone comments on my lack of appetite. I don't even know why I don't want to eat. But now, when I have the best kind of food placed before me I'm so stupidly worried about Aki that I can't bring myself to risk eating too much – I might throw it back up if I do."

"So you always feel nauseous?" Baron asked.

"Kind of. At least when I look at food I do." Katarina replied.

Baron nodded slowly, his eyes suddenly noticed that something was missing. "Katarina, where's your bell?"

Katarina felt her neck instantly. "Oh. We had a practice test today and it was annoying people. It's in my school bag. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason." Baron replied. "Now, Katarina, you need to eat again. You're losing weight again and it certainly won't help you if you've got no strength from lack of nourishment – especially with your exams approaching, you'll need to concentrate."

Katarina nodded. "I know."

"I don't want to force you into eating, that never helps. Nor would it help if I treat you like you're my daughter because you certainly are not. But I have made up something that should help you with your eating problem."

"You'd really do that?" Katarina asked.

"Even if I didn't help anybody who needs me, I'd always help you Katarina. It's the least I could do after you've given me this new lease on life. I'd forgotten what good company was like. Besides, you're becoming ill again and I fully intend to fix that." Baron said, stepping up to her side of the table, in his hand he held a vial of clear liquid. "I've made this potion. In it will provide the nutrients you need to begin gaining the necessary weight again."

"But, Baron."

He placed a finger to her lips. "No complaints." He uncorked the vial and poured it into her tea. "It is odourless and tasteless. It will not damage the taste of the tea." He handed the tea to her. "Now, quickly drink it."

Katarina knew better than to argue and quickly drained the tea. Glad that he'd been right. "But Baron, how will this make me feel any better and not be worried?"

"Let's get you back to your healthy weight first." He took the empty tea cup, gently kissing her forehead. "And then I'll begin working on your mental stability."

Katarina flushed deeply as his whiskers bristled over her skin, she giggled at the ticklish feeling.

Baron smiled warmly at her. "Sorry."

Katarina didn't reply, unable to do much more than giggle. "Baron, why are you so good to me?"

"Because you need someone to be good to you." Baron replied simply as he walked to the teapot to prepare more tea.

"But is it just duty?" Katarina asked, standing from her seat. "Or do you actually care about me?" She demanded – anxious to find out if she was being played as Aki had played her.

Baron had to think on it for a moment – and decided to take the plunge and hope that it didn't come back and bite him later. He took her hand and held it tightly between his own. "I am good to you because you deserve it. I am good to you because a girl with her whole life ahead of her needs to be happy and free. I care about you, Katarina, because you've become a very dear friend to me, and I know that right now of all times you need one in return." He smiled at her as tears of shock spilled from her eyes, glad that they were not tears of sorrow. "And besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't assist the damsel in distress?"

Katarina suddenly felt a strange presence in her heart. She'd felt it before, many times before. She burst into laughter. The uncontrollable kind that had her holding her stomach to hold it together.

Baron frowned. "Katarina?..."

Katarina suddenly embraced him, her arms circling his chest. "I was so stupid, Baron. Blind and so unbelievably stupid."

"How so?" Baron asked.

"I couldn't see that even though Aki isn't in my life right now, I still have a friend. I'm sorry for worrying you." She said, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I'll try and be happier, I promise."

"And eat more I hope." Baron added, gently stroking her hair. "I'm sure that your parents are distraught with worry."

Katarina nodded silently. "I should apologise to them too."

"It wouldn't hurt." Baron agreed.

"I've stuffed up a lot of things, haven't I, Baron?" Katarina asked, looking up at him.

"It's nothing that a good old fashioned 'sorry' cannot fix – even if it only takes the mending half the way." Baron replied. He gently poked her nose. "You only need to point your nose in the right direction."

Katarina smiled and tightened her embrace as Baron slowly began to release a deep and soothing purr. She giggled and closed her eyes, listening closely, committing the sound to memory. "Thank you, Baron."

On reflex, Baron glanced at his grandfather clock and sighed in disappointment. "You should head home, my dear. It's getting very late."

Katarina followed his gaze and sighed, dropping her arms. "Okay. I'll come by again tomorrow."

"Come, let's wake Toto."

. : . : . : .

Katarina entered her home that night, feeling a little hungry – a side effect of the potion that Baron promised to dose her with every afternoon.

"Katarina!"

Katarina jumped, dropping her shoes by the door. "What's wrong, Mum?"

Haru stood in the hallway, her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"Umm, with my friend, Mum. Where else?"

"You've never been out this late before."

"We got into a really good conversation, okay? After dinner was over we wasted nearly his whole tea supply."

Haru suddenly gasped. "Why aren't you wearing your bell?"

"It was getting annoying for people during our revision test today." Katarina explained, retrieving the bell from her bag and put it on. "So I took it off and put it in my bag."

Haru sighed. "Please don't take it off again, okay?"

"Okay, Mum." Katarina said, embracing her Mother. "Mum, I'm sorry. I've been worrying you and Dad and I didn't mean to. I'm feeling a little hungry, even if I've already eaten dinner…is there any rice left for me to eat?"

Haru sighed with relief, her heart leaping with joy that her daughter was actually going to eat at home. "Of course." She replied, leading her daughter towards the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

Katarina turned from her Mother's arm and opened the door. "Ryo? What are you doing here?" She demanded, glaring daggers at the man who took her best friend.

"I thought that you would be interested in a night out with me." Ryo explained, leaning against the doorframe.

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." Katarina said and slammed the door in his face. "The nerve!" She cried and stormed into the kitchen and sat down beside her Father. "That jerk. He thinks that he can just come to my house and ask me such a question! Ugh!"

"Honey? Did you say just then that you had a boyfriend?" Haru asked, as she entered placed a small bowl of rice in front of her.

"Just a ruse, Mum." Katarina explained. "But, my friend has really been helping me. Before he kind of just put up with me, but he's pulling me into line. He got really worried, I guess." She explained, giving the world's largest understatement, taking a small amount of rice into her mouth. To her surprise it actually had some taste.

Daisuke placed an arm over her shoulders. "I'm glad that someone seemed to have the power to do it. You gave us quite a scare, Kat."

"Sorry, Dad." Katarina whispered.

. : . : . : .

She'd finished just over half of her exams, the celebratory dance for the final year students was in only two weeks, the day after her graduation. She sighed as her Mother placed another dress over her arms.

"Mum, is this really necessary?" Katarina asked. She had to miss an afternoon with the Baron because of this.

"Yes, it is." Haru said, looking in another rack.

"Mum."

"Just bear with me, Kat."

"Mum." Katarina repeated, placing the dresses onto a rack.

"What is it Katarina?" Her mother asked.

Katarina stepped up to a rack right across the room, on it was a light yellow dress with a tight torso, thin straps and billowed out from the hips and would reach the knees. "Mum, I like this one."

Haru stared at her daughter. "But you hate yellow."

"No, I don't hate it. Not anymore. Besides, this one will go with my bell."

"Well, let's try it on; make sure that it fits you." Haru said, walking forward to take it from the rack. "It is a beautiful dress."

Katarina nodded, following close on her Mother's tail to the change rooms. Once she had changed into the dress she stepped out from the curtains and looked up at her Mother. "This is the one, Mum. It's perfect."

Haru nodded in agreement. Her daughter was beautiful. Since she'd met this mysterious boy some weeks ago she'd begun to slowly flesh out – becoming less bony and more rounded. And in all honesty, more beautiful in a healthy manner. "We'll get it then, shall we?"

Katarina nodded. "Can I go and see B-my friend, now?"

"You didn't pick quickly because of him, did you?" Haru asked sharply as Katarina disappeared behind the curtain to change back into her uniform.

"No. I know this is the dress. But I want to tell him that I found one." Katarina explained, reaching her hand from the curtains to hand her dress over to her Mother. "I've been a little worried about it and he'd be glad to hear of my success."

"Have you considered asking him to come to the dance with you?" Haru asked.

Katarina's eyes widened and she pulled the curtain to the side a little to poke her head through. "Please don't suggest that again." And she quickly closed the curtain again. "He wouldn't enjoy himself anyway. He won't know anyone and our school dances can be rather dull."

Haru was smiling wickedly when Katarina emerged. "But I can see, Kat. You're smitten with him."

"Smitten? Mum that's such a weird term." Katarina said. "So can I go now?"

"Sure." Haru said, turning to pay for the dress.

Katarina retrieved her school bag and ran out of the store.

Haru smiled as she quietly paid for the dress and also left the store. She'd been so worried about Katarina that she'd almost forgotten about her day off. She didn't get one often, mostly because she kept taking shifts for people and on default worked herself more than she probably should. But she loved her work.

She had plenty of friends at the shelter – most of them being cats. She was assigned to that half of the shelter more often than not as she could calm them down easier – especially when she tapped into her hidden talent.

She'd been so pleased at her daughter had caught the gift, it was a joy to know what made cats tick. She had often wared within herself about whether or not it was a good idea to hide the real journey of what happened in the Cat Kingdom. She'd told her husband of course, and had told him about Baron, Toto and Muta – and of course Yuki and Lune who had given them the bell collar that provided Katarina with magical protection.

Haru looked down at the bag in her hand. The girl had despised yellow for as long as Haru could remember, but she didn't mind this change. Katarina did look lovely in a soft tone of yellow.

Humming a tune to herself as she entered the Crossroads, she noticed every cat that she passed. They looked up at her and she whispered greetings to each of them. They gave her startled looks and fled.

Haru missed the cats that would stay and let her talk to them. In fact, more often than she should, she missed the Baron. Sure, she'd only known him for all of twelve hours, but he was still such a close friend to her.

She sighed, remembering his personal blend of tea, wondering if it was too late to go and visit him again. Just one more time.

She certainly owned him that much – he said that he'd be looking forward to any messages that she'd send. And she'd been neglecting everything. She should have sent him a letter when she was pregnant, when Katarina was born. There was so much that she should have told him – for if it hadn't been for him then none of it would have happened.

She sighed little and decided that while she was in the Crossroads, then she'd go and see Muta. But to her surprise, Muta was jumping off his usual chair at the café – he began to run off for the side streets. But what shocked her most, that left her frozen in place – was the girl that was following him.

Katarina hadn't been seeing some random guy all this time – Haru understood – as things dawned on her. Haru had to smile warmly – after everything that the Baron had done for her, he had saved her daughter. And he probably didn't even know that Katarina was her daughter in the first place.

But then Haru wondered just to what extent did her daughter know of the Cat Kingdom – or more importantly, what kind of help did she need in order to need the Baron to step in?

And yet, Haru had already decided – her daughter was smiling, happy and eating well. As long as he didn't hurt Katarina then Haru knew that it didn't really matter.

A giddy grin rose onto her lips as she quickly headed home, hoping that Daisuke would be there. She had some great news for him

. : . : . : .

"What's the matter, Katarina?" Baron asked.

Katarina shrugged, her phone in hand. "I dunno. I just think that someone is trying to call me." Katarina admitted.

Baron nodded and held a hand out for the device. She handed it to him and he pressed a finger gently to the screen. The reception bars instantly shot up to full and he passed it back to her.

Katarina smiled. "Thanks."

Baron smiled in return.

Her phone when buzzed with messages of missed calls.

She frowned. "Why has Mum been calling me?" She mused. "I was only with her an hour ago…" She dialled her Mother's number and waited for a moment with the phone pressed to her ear.

"_Oh Kat, I'm glad that you called me back. Could you really be so busy that you didn't hear my calls?_" Her Mother inquired teasingly.

Katarina's face flushed. "Mum!"

Haru laughed lightly. "_Don't worry, sweetheart, the Baron would never create that kind of a distraction_."

Katarina's eyes widened, she was unable to reply. '_She knows…_?'

"_I'm calling because I'd like for you to bring the Baron to our house for dinner. And feel free to invite Toto and Muta as well. See you soon._" And with that said, Haru hung up.

Katarina slowly lowered the phone from her ear, completely dumbstruck.

"Katarina? Are you okay?" Baron asked.

Katarina gulped as she looked up at the Baron. "Mum knows about you."

Baron's eyes widened slightly. "I don't understand."

"And she's expecting us to come home for dinner."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – An Explanation

Katarina was fidgeting stressfully as they stepped up to her front door.

How had her Mother found out about Baron? She was sure that she hadn't slipped his name or anything. But more than that…why was her Mother doing this to her?

Baron had formed himself into a human appearance. His hair a thick layer of orange toned locks with a slight blonde glow – his eyes the same colour but a little rounded. His suit had been traded for something more modern – a white button up shirt and a black dress pants, his brown shoes still in place. Since Toto had dropped them off a few blocks away, he'd clasped her hand in comfort, knowing that she needed it dearly.

Katarina hesitated as she raised a hand to the normally unlocked front door.

Baron tightened his hold on her hand. "Kat?"

Katarina looked up at him, surprised at the nickname he had ever used.

"I'm right here."

Katarina nodded. "I know. Thank you."

Baron quickly kissed her forehead as the front door swung open.

Katarina gasped, released Baron's hand and stepped away. "Dad."

"Your Mother was watching out for you." Daisuke said with an exasperated sigh. "Personally I think she's going overboard with this, but you know your Mother."

Katarina smiled, but it fell as nerves took over. "Um, Dad, this is Baron. Baron, this is my Father, Daisuke Tamiko."

Baron bowed politely – well practiced in Japanese culture – and then stood up straight. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Katarina speaks of her parents often."

Daisuke smiled and ushered them inside. "I wish that Katarina had told her Mother and me more about you." He admitted as he closed the door behind them. "She's been keeping your identity a complete secret. But Haru's somehow worked it out, so I apologise for this sudden invitation."

Katarina flushed with embarrassment, but Baron had more pressing matters suddenly sprouting forth. '_Haru?_' And then he remembered.

"_His name is Daisuke Tamiko, I met him when I was working as a receptionist at a veterinary clinic. His family dog was ill. And I guess that after a while he started to come back only to see me – leaving the dog at home._"

He looked over at Katarina and realised what an oblivious fool he was. Katarina was the spitting image of Haru when she was seventeen.

They had slipped their shoes off and as Daisuke led them towards the kitchen Baron noticed his gift to Haru – the never wilting rose. He gently touched the petals before he followed Daisuke and Katarina, his hands behind his back, his emerald eyes troubled. All this time….Katarina had been Haru's daughter? He looked at her, her ponytail bobbing slightly with every step she took. Now that he looked at her, with a slightly more human brain, he realised how stupid he'd been not to notice. And the bell, it was the same colour as the dress Haru had worn in the Cat Kingdom. The idiocy of his mind.

"Haru." Daisuke called as he and Katarina turned into the kitchen. "What have you done now?"

"I'm making dinner, what does it look like?" A familiar voice asked in response.

Baron's eyes widened as he entered the kitchen and the familiar voice became a familiar face. "Haru?"

Haru turned from her place at the stove. "Baron? Wow, you're not a cat anymore."

Baron chuckled. "My magic's improved. I can alter my height and appearance at will now."

Haru smiled. She frowned though and stepped away from the stove to take his hands. It amused her that she was taller than him now. "Baron – I'm sorry, I should have visited you."

"Not to worry, Haru. I hold no grudge. You were happy with your family, I could never hold a candle to what you have acquired." Baron said.

Haru tightened her hold on his hands. "As far as I am concerned, you are my family." She said.

By this point, Katarina's jaw was hanging open and her eyes were wide. "What?"

Baron and Haru turned to her.

Haru laughed brightly. "You didn't really think that I could have made up a story like that all on my own?"

Katarina crossed her arms. "I was a little girl, of course I thought you made it up."

Baron looked at Haru, puzzled. "What story?"

"I'd tell Kat the story of my journey in the Cat Kingdom. "Haru explained. "But I've never told her it was real."

"It was?" Katarina exclaimed. "Mum, how much have you been keeping from me?"

Haru smiled. "Not a lot sweetheart. I'll explain after dinner."

Katarina squeaked. "I have to wait that long?" Katarina whined.

Baron chuckled. "I'm sure that you can handle it, Kat."

Katarina pouted. Life wasn't fair, even when things seem to be going okay.

. : . : . : .

Dinner was rather quiet, except for the subtle inside jokes that Katarina and Baron had – and the comments that her parents gave. Especially the ones about her eating. Baron refused to take responsibility, but Haru would have none of it.

"If it weren't for you Kat would have receded into herself and withered away. She's still here because of you." Haru said.

"She's right, Baron." Katarina added, picking at her rice.

Baron frowned slightly, but accepted their praise without another word.

Once they'd finished eating and Katarina cleared the table, she returned to her said and cornered her Mother. "Okay, so what is this story that you've been keeping from me?"

Haru laughed lightly. "I didn't really keep a lot of it from you. Mostly names and the fact that it was set twenty-five years ago and that I was the 'peasant' girl."

"And you left out Toto." Katarina added.

"Well, the story was complicated enough for a four year old girl." Haru defended. "But I met Muta at the Crossroads, rather than a town square. And it was because I saw you following him out of the Crossroads that I knew you'd met the Baron somehow." She explained. "And to a degree I'm still very good friends with King Lune and Queen Yuki – who still claim that they under are in debt to me."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on. You know the King and Queen?"

"Of course. And they gave me that bell you're wearing to protect you." Haru replied. "It was a Baby Shower gift."

"To protect me?" Katarina asked, touching the bell lightly. "Protect me from what?"

Haru glanced at Daisuke nervously. "Well, you see…you know the Cat King in the story?"

Katarina nodded.

"Well, he still holds a grudge against me. But I'm not easily fooled and Lune and Yuki placed a protective spell on your Father's wedding ring." Haru explained. "However, they had reason to believe that he was going to target my daughter – you. I don't know how, and I didn't ask for I knew it would be complicated."

"It was frightening." Daisuke added. "We didn't know when or how he was going to strike."

"Especially when I knew that Baron had destroyed his source of magic back when he got me out of the Cat Kingdom." Haru explained. "So we can only assume that he's using someone else to do his bidding."

"Oh great, it could be anyone." Katarina mumbled.

"Don't worry though. That bell gives you all the protection you need." Haru said.

Katarina smiled. "I guess that explains why you were so touchy about this thing, huh?"

Haru and Daisuke smiled back at her.

During the conversation, Baron remained silent, a million thoughts running through is head. "Is it possible that some kind of magic is the reason why Katarina stopped eating?" He asked suddenly, silencing an unrelated conversation as the others looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

Baron righted his posture. "I assume that it was sudden?"

Katarina nodded.

"Well, there is a possibility that Kat has been affected by some kind of magic that maybe isn't hindered by the bell. Though that is highly improbable as Lune asked me for advice on protective spells – so it is more than likely that I helped to make that bell possible." Baron explained. "I am glad that this magic didn't seem to work at the Bureau."

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked.

"I'm a sorcerer. I can sense the presence of magic. Right now, and every time that I'd escort you back to your street for that matter, I can feel the magic surrounding you." Baron pondered the thought for a moment. "Or perhaps it's a counter effect for the ineffective magic?" He shook his head. "I can't be sure. But I can be positive that something or someone is definitely interfering here."

"But that potion you're giving me will help?" Katarina confirmed.

Baron nodded. "Yes. It should. If not, I'll modify it so that it will help."

Haru reached over the table and took the Baron's hand. "Thank you, Baron. You don't need to help us like this."

Baron smiled. "I did say that the Bureau's doors would be open for you, be it day or night. The same applies to Katarina, whenever she needs me." He said, looking over at Katarina with a gentle smile.

Katarina smiled lightly.

Haru grinned, sending Daisuke a cheeky glance. "Baron, would you come with me for a moment?" She asked, standing up from her seat.

Baron looked up at her; a little perplexed, but nodded none the less and stood from his seat. "Certainly."

Haru led him down the hallway and up the stairs. "Baron, I really do need to thank you for everything that you have done for me and my daughter. And I can see that you make her very happy. And that you are delighted when in her presence." She said as she opened the door to the room she shared with Daisuke.

Baron didn't respond.

Haru chuckled as she walked over to her bedside table. "I'm not a teenager anymore, Baron; I know how boys act around girls. And I am aware that you're only a young man."

Again, Baron had nothing to say.

"You know, Baron, she's a good girl."

"I know that." Baron said, standing in the doorway.

"Then is there a reason why you haven't told her then?" Haru asked, pulling a box out from the top drawer, sitting on her bed and sifting through its contents.

"Told her what, Haru?"

Haru gave him a meaningful look. "I already said that I can tell how a guy acts around a girl he likes. The way you look at her – I can just tell."

Baron frowned as he looked down to his feet. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Haru. I respect Katarina very highly."

"Respecting her doesn't mean that you're not allowed to care for her, Baron."

"I never said I didn't care for her." Baron explained with a sad smile. "There are some complications that restrict the kind of relationship you seem to picture."

Haru smiled and took an object out of the box. "Baron, there is something that I think you should have." She said, walking over to him. "This belonged to my great grandmother." She said, holding the object out for Baron to take. Once he'd reached a hand palm up for it, she dropped it into his hand.

Baron observed the object – a silver ring with an intricate silver rose attached, imbedded on the petals were small pink diamonds. "Haru, this is beautiful. But should I really take this?"

"My great grandmother gave it to me; she told me that I should give it to someone very special." Haru said. "You're someone who's changed my life – and my daughter's. I think that makes you very special – and perhaps you could give it to someone who means a lot to you."

Baron looked up at Haru and then back at the ring. "Haru, even if I – " He paused, unsure what he was supposed to say. "Even if I did pursue Katarina – it could never be."

"And why not?" Haru demanded.

He sighed. "The same reason I couldn't pursue you. I don't age – I'd watch her grow old and then eventually die while I continue to live. I could never deny her a full life, aging alongside the man that she could one day love." He buried his face in his hands. "I care for her too deeply to ever do that to her."

Haru didn't speak, understanding perfectly why he was troubled. Hesitantly she reached for him and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't deny yourself a beautiful romance for the sake of your possible guilt, Baron. Katarina is my little girl and I want her to be happy – and I know that she can make you just as happy as you've already made her."

Baron closed his eyes tightly, trying to work out what he should do.

"But Baron, if you're so concerned about it then don't rush into it."

"Certainly not." Baron said, stepping out her arms. He closed his hand around the ring. "I think I should go back to the Refuge."

"Baron!"

Baron turned at the call of his name, his hearing still heightened even in his human form. "Yes?"

"Would you like some tea? We don't have your blend, but Mum's is still just as good." Katarina replied.

Baron's previous decision vanished at the sound of this – as he headed for the stairs he looked sideways at Haru. "You started making your own blend?"

Haru flushed slightly. "Well, it was an inspiration. And once I tried it I realised how fun it can be to experiment to find that perfect taste."

Baron chuckled and finished the last three stairs with a leap that led him straight into Katarina. He jolted, but this caused her to lose her balance and she stumbled back. His gentlemanly instinct reached out for her and then they were still. His hand holding her arm, her hand clinging to his shirt sleeve, the both of them leaned back, only just balanced perfectly. They looked up at one another, panting slightly, before they righted themselves while bursting into laughter.

"I apologise. I should have watched where I was going." Baron said.

Katarina giggled brightly. "I shouldn't hang around at the bottom of the stairs." She added.

Haru watched this interaction with excited eyes, and then a sinister plan came to mind. "Hey Kat?"

Katarina looked up the stairway. "Yes?"

"I was wondering; do you have a date to the formal dance?" Haru asked casually as she stepped off the staircase.

Katarina's reaction was instant, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Well – uum, I mean. No one at school really likes me at all. So I uum, I was planning on showing up and then leaving."

Baron stared at her. "You possibly can't do that."

Katarina turned to him. "Why not?" She demanded.

"I won't allow you to attend this dance on your own." Baron replied. "Every woman should have an escort to be sure that you are watched over."

"Who do you think I should take then, Baron?" Katarina asked smartly, her arms crossed. "You?"

"If you'd accept my arm, certainly."

Katarina stopped short as her mouth open to retort – she hadn't excepted this response. "A-are you serious?"

Baron nodded. "I'd hate for you to experience such a monumental part of your schooling without having someone there to share it with." He said.

Katarina smiled shyly. "Well….I suppose. If you don't mind attending a silly, twentieth century high school dance….then uum…would you come with me? Please?"

"It would be an honour to have you on my arm." Baron said, giving an English styled bow.

Katarina giggled. "Besides, I already got the dress; I should get the most out of it, right?"

Baron nodded. "That would be a good idea." He agreed.

Katarina could hardly contain the continuous spill of giggles that emitted from her. Forgetting herself, she jumped into the Baron's arms, still giggling. "Thank you, Baron. This means so much to me."

Hesitantly Baron circled his arms around her waist, unable to ignore the scent of her shampoo. "You're only too welcome, Kat."

As their embrace lingered, Daisuke appeared from the kitchen, his eyes slightly widened at the scene before him, but his wife wrapped an arm around him and gave an excited squeeze, pressing her lips to his cheek and then led him towards the kitchen again. "Leave them be for a moment, Hun." She said in a hushed tone. "There's something beautiful unfolding – and it might take a while for anything to actually be announced. It's best not to disturb them."

Katarina sighed lightly. "I hate it when they think I can't hear them." She whispered.

Baron chuckled and tightened his embrace on her. "You don't have to hug me for too long, Katarina, if you're worried about them."

"No, I think….I want to stay like this for a while longer." Katarina admitted, tightening her embrace slightly. "You're so warm….and….I feel safe."

Baron let his eyes slide closed. "Likewise, my dear." He admitted – to her and himself.

Slowly, but surely, Katarina slipped out of the embrace, her hands searching for his, trailing down his arms. "Baron?"

"Yes?"

"You know what you said a month or so ago about finding someone, and how you couldn't take a girl's life away because you would never age and they would?" She asked, looking him right in the eyes.

"Yes, I remember."

"I just wanted you to know that I don't care about any of that."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Beginning of the End

Baron collapsed into his desk chair; now back to his normal self – coat and hat with his cane on the hat stand. He was mentally exhausted, confused and a little bit more than pleased with himself.

Once he and Katarina had finished drinking tea with her parents, she informed them that she had an exam in the next two days so she had to study. Baron made haste to follow her and kept her on track while helping her with some examples and amusing comments that would keep her spirits up. Four hours he'd stayed there and it was nearly midnight when he'd returned to the Bureau.

But, he still wasn't sure of how to handle and implement Haru's advice – not to mention what Katarina had said to him. '_I don't care about any of that_'. He lifted a hand to his face and rubbed his aching forehead. He lifted his hand away and wondered silently what his hand actually looked like. He could feel the strange pads beneath the silk of his gloves and he knew that he had rather lethal claws that would surely tear the gloves if he dared need them. He supposed it was his strange sensibility and being more human like in his actions that these feline attributes bothered him a little and therefore kept his gloves on.

But then his thoughts travelled to that embrace – or embraces, he corrected himself, as he remembered the one she gave him before he'd left – they were different to the others she'd snuck from him in the past. These ones lingered, far longer than his gentlemanly side should have allowed – especially if he hadn't decided to court her. He groaned a little and stood up to set up some calming tea.

He admitted to himself, though: he'd liked it too much.

"So how was it?" Muta asked as he opened the front door.

Baron looked up at him. "What answer are you looking for?" He asked suspiciously.

Muta shrugged and slouched into his usual seat.

Baron refused the urge to roll his eyes. "There's some interesting happenings going about her family, that's for sure. Did I tell you that her mother is Haru?"

Muta sat up in shock. "You're kidding?"

"Not at all. I probably should have known myself. Haru and Daisuke were very hospitable of course. Haru's visit to the Cat Kingdom came into the conversation more than once. Kat knew so much about the Cat Kingdom because Haru told her a fairytale version of it when Kat was still a little girl – apparently I've been idolised for most of her childhood as a result."

Muta snorted.

Baron pursed his lips as he poured his tea. "But more so then that, the ex-Cat King has been seeking revenge on Haru for the events that lost him his powers and the throne. Kat's bell was a gift from Lune and Yuki – laced with magical properties to protect her. Daisuke's wedding ring has been laced with magic too. And Haru doesn't need any protection, the ex-Cat King is too scared of her."

Muta laughed. "Agreed."

"There's a lot to sort out." He said, yawning slightly as he walked to his desk and sat down. "I need to begin taking note of all of this."

"When do Chicky's exams finish?" Muta asked.

"Uuuh, she has one in two days and after that she only has one other – that's on the day after that." Baron replied. "Why?"

Muta shrugged. "No reason." He noted the Baron's exhausted expression and the way he held himself was completely different in his fatigue. "Baron, maybe you should rest and begin writing tomorrow."

"No, no. Kat won't be visiting until her last exam is done. I'd like to get this done as soon as I can." Baron insisted. "I'm a doll, Muta. I'm sure I can handle it."

. : . : . : .

Her last exam was over – she stepped out of the exam hall and savoured the feel of the sun and fresh air. The past three days had been dull, for obvious reason. She hadn't seen the Baron, Muta or Toto at all. That was going to change.

She leaned against the back of Muta's chair and cleared her throat.

The cynical feline looked up at her. "Oh, hi Chicky. You've finished your exams huh?"

Katarina nodded. "Been bored without my presence?"

"Not really. But I think Baron's gone off the deep end." Muta admitted.

Katarina frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

Muta looked around a bit. "Come on, we'll walk and talk." He said and jumped off the chair.

Katarina willingly followed and once they were safely in the alley ways, Muta slowed down enough to only lead the way by a short distance.

"He's been writing down everything and anything he can about your situation. Any kind of abnormality that you have told us about and every suspicion that he has. He was very keen to be done before you'd come today – and I thought he'd be done days ago, but he was still going when I left this morning."

"What do you mean? He's been writing for days and nights?"

Muta nodded sadly. "I think he wants to make things right for your life – his determination tells me that much. He's almost forgotten to have tea."

"And when that happens you know that something is wrong." Katarina agreed with the worry in Muta's voice and expression.

"I would have come to you sooner, but you had your exams." Muta explained.

"That's alright. Let's go and make sure he hasn't gone too far."

When they arrived at the Bureau, Baron was still hunched over his desk, the quill in his hand scratching continuously across the paper before him – the only pause was to dip the quill tip in the bottle of ink nearby. He was writing so intently that he hadn't even noticed their presence.

Katarina sighed. "Oh Baron…He looks completely worn out."

"He was worn out when he got back from your place the other day. He doesn't look as worn out as a person would be – he's a doll right? But he's going to destroy himself soon." Muta said. "And he refuses any advice or help."

Katarina grumbled and slammed the Bureau doors open – she was still her human height.

The sudden sound startled the Baron and he shot upright, his quill still in hand. He immediately shrunk the girl and she stormed in, hands on her hips, giving him a dark and daring look. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm writing out my thoughts so that I can thoroughly determine the source of your plight." Baron replied.

For a moment, Katarina was stumped by his 'ye olde' choice of words. "Have you slept at all since you came back from my place?"

Baron shifted his gaze guiltily. "I don't need sleep as often as you would think. And sleep is slightly different for me. I simply turn into my doll form."

"Then do so. Now." Katarina ordered.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly. You're here; it'd be rude for me to sleep while I have a guest."

"I don't care, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." Katarina stated. "Go into your corner and rest. Now." She ordered again. "I'll read your manuscript to pass the time."

Baron hesitated, but placed his quill down, put his coat and hat on, picked up his cane and stood in a corner by his bookshelves where he slowly turned into wood.

Katarina pressed her thumb and forefinger into the bridge of her nose. "That man – he's almost as stubborn as my Mother." She said, taking Baron's now vacant seat.

Scattered over the desk, in a strangely ordered manner, were sheets after sheets of paper, all of them written on in a perfect script.

"You tamed the beast, Chicky. I didn't expect that." Muta commented as he took his seat on the lounge.

"I have a certain power over the Baron I don't think even he knows about." She said sinisterly, looking up at Muta to gauge his reaction – satisfied with his frightened expression she looked back down at the manuscript to try and determine the order they went in. "I'm glad that I do though. I wouldn't want him to hurt himself over this. And it's not really a plight at all." Katarina corrected. "I'm more worried about where this guy might be hiding, what else he's messed with – that kind of thing. You know?"

Muta nodded in agreement. "Do you want some tea or something?"

"If you could." Katarina replied and finally, found the first page the Baron had written – on the top of a pile that seemed to read in order.

Most of it, after reading for several hours, she'd heard before – her lack of hunger and other general facts and possibilities. But what surprised her more was the page that the Baron had been writing when she had arrived. He'd written on the fact that Aki was suddenly hostile and perhaps that could be the fault of whoever was causing trouble – targeting Katarina indirectly. Tears had just sprung in her eyes when Baron's comforting hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's only a theory. I'd have to find a way into your school tomorrow to investigate – I assume that all exams are over?"

Katarina nodded as Baron offered her a handkerchief. "We'll be back at school tomorrow and until our graduation in a week."

"Fantastic." Baron said.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Baron smiled warmly. "Very. I should thank you for pulling me into line. I admit I just had too much to write."

Katarina giggled. "At least you listened to me."

His smile widened and he gently pressed his furry lips to her forehead. "Thank you, Kat."

Katarina was then left with a ferocious flush covering her cheeks – and it took all she had to keep it hidden.

. : . : . : .

She pulled the hair band out again with a frustrated growl of annoyance.

Her hair was a mess of waves, she had no idea what she was supposed to do and her Mother was useless – having given up herself long ago. She had half an hour until the dance, she was fully dressed, makeup and all. The only problem was her hair! She stared at the mirror of the bathroom again and tried to focus on some kind of design. Any kind of design.

What she would do for Aki's advice at that moment.

She heard a commotion down the stairs, but passed it off as the Baron arriving – he could wait. But before long, there was the sound of approaching feet up the stairs and the bathroom door was given a good knock.

And it wasn't the Baron's voice that accompanied it – but her 'Aunt' Hiromi. "Kat, I'm here to assist and masterfully resolve your problem."

Katarina rushed to the door and opened it. "Thank god, Aunt Hiromi – I don't have a hope of getting my hair done in time."

"Don't worry. I'm a trained professional." Hiromi said as she began to brush through Katarina's hair. "And hey, who was that handsome young man downstairs? I've never seen him before."

Katarina flushed. '_Baron's already here?_' "Uum, oh, that must be Baron. I didn't realise he was here yet."

"He was having a cup of tea with Haru." Hiromi said.

Katarina giggled slightly. "Sounds about right."

"So who is he?" Hiromi pressed, tugging more than she should on the girl's hair.

"He's a friend of mine. He offered to 'escort' me to the dance….he's kept me going while Aki's been uum…well. I'm sure you know."

"Yes…I was a bit surprised when she wanted to dye her hair and get her ears pierced – at least I was the second time around. Something's changed about her." Hiromi said. "But she seems happy enough so I guess I won't interfere unless it'll hurt her in some way."

Katarina nodded. "I suppose that's fair enough." During a ten minute silence, Katarina thought on the clues that the Baron had been collecting and analysing while he visited her school in secret – and making her eat at lunch. She'd determined that Aki had been targeted somehow and there were strong traces of magic around her, but there was no way for him to know exactly what it was or how it could be stopped – he could never get close enough to her. Katarina dared not say any of this to Hiromi though.

During that silence Hiromi had tugged half of Katarina's hair to the back of her head and pinned it securely there so that the rest of her hair flowed down her back. Her fringe still hung to reach her eyebrows and pieces of hair that didn't reach the ponytail at the back hung on both sides of her face as usual.

"There, you're done." Hiromi announced. "Simple, but elegant – and that natural wave works perfectly for this style."

Katarina turned and embraced her adopted Aunt. "Thank you so much Hiromi."

"And Katarina."

"Yes?"

"I'd go for the Baron if I were you. Haru always spoke highly of him – and she said that there was something going on." Hiromi said cheekily. "You can't fool that Mother of yours, and that blush on your cheeks isn't fooling me either."

Katarina's flush darkened. "He's just my friend. He'd never consider me in that way – he's got a complex that I can't really argue with." Katarina explained. "But don't worry; I'm happy being his best friend."

Hiromi laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll be downstairs."

Katarina nodded as she left the bathroom. She turned back to the mirror – lovely she was, yes, but she wasn't sure if the outfit really worked for her anymore. She shrugged though and stepped out to the hallway to retrieve her shoes from her bedroom. A soft gasp stopped her in her tracks and stared towards the stairs.

"Oh, Baron. Hi."

He wasn't in his normal suit, but a more modern design, though he had favoured for his usual off white tones for his coat with a white shirt, red vest, black pants and a dark blue tie. But what really surprised her was that he was in his feline form. Wasn't Hiromi downstairs?

Although, Hiromi had said that she knew the story – so she probably knew everything.

Baron offered her a smile, but his eyes were alight with something completely brighter than happiness – it was admiration. He stepped up to her, reached for her hand and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. "You're absolutely stunning." He complimented, looking up at her as he released her hand and then stood up straight. "Hiromi said that you might need some company."

Katarina's cheeks flushed red. "Thank you." She replied to the compliment. "But I shouldn't need any company up here. I was just going to get my shoes and then head downstairs." She said and quickly entered her room.

Baron followed her as far as the doorway and leaned slightly against the frame as she reached under her bed, looking for her shoes. Stunning didn't even begin to cover it either – she suited the colour yellow almost more so than her Mother did all those years ago. He had to say though; the style that Katarina had chosen was perfect.

Katarina's hurried actions dulled as she found her shoes; she noticed that her hand was still tingling. A quote from her favourite romance novel came to mind: '_When you feel deeply for someone – a deep and meaningful love – their very touch will linger on your skin and you will continue to shake with ecstasy_'. She slowly stood up with her shoes in hand. "Baron?"

Baron looked up from examining his currently gloveless hands – they still frightened him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask and I shall do my best to reply." Baron responded.

"Do you love me?"

Baron froze – he'd been dreading that question his whole Creation existence. Even if his heart was leaping joyously in his chest. "In what sense, Kat?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "You know what sense I mean."

"I'm quite sure that I don't."

If possible, her eyes narrowed even further – in a dangerous way that actually frightened him. He averted his gaze from her murderous gaze to quickly contemplate the weight of his decisions and the consequences that they would trigger. He felt like such a fool – he was near on a century old and yet he couldn't admit his love for a girl, who straight out asked him a question that could very well be answered yes or no. It was bordering on the ridiculous. "That is a question that I shouldn't and couldn't answer."

"And why not?" She demanded.

Baron again had to assemble his words carefully – this delicate situation that had their hearts on the line was going to either go well or bad. And to give her the best life possible he would have to break her heart.

"You don't then." She stated.

Baron looked up at her, horror crossing his expression as he saw the moisture increase in her eyes. "Kat, you're only seventeen – I'm nearly a hundred. I'd be taking advantage of you."

She scoffed angrily. "What kind of excuse is that? Age? Please."

"Please, Katarina, I'm only doing this to give you the life that you deserve." Baron insisted. "Please give the peace of mind that I need to continue on and find a full, human man who can live along side you – not lagging behind at the same age and – " But his sentence didn't finish however, as she stormed forward with surprising speed, she dropped her shoes and reached up to pull his face to hers and caught him in a fierce and demanding kiss.

For a long moment he was frozen, his eyes wide and breathing becoming unsteady as he forced air out through his nose – but soon, against his better judgement, he relaxed and once she was sure he wasn't going to escape she lowered her hands towards his chest. As a deep purr of pleasure erupted up from his throat he reached his hands up and gently took a hold of her face, fingers curling slightly around her ears and under her jaw to pull her closer. His head tilted and he pressed against her in more earnest.

But even as his heart began to race, his resolve began to scream madly in his head.

In one swift, but reluctant move, he pushed her away from himself and took a step back for safety. As he stared into her flushed face he saw in her eyes the glowing he'd hoped to dull down had increased.

"K-Kat." He gasped. "I apologise. There really is no excuse for what I have just allowed myself to do."

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked. To his joy the glowing dulled, but it was being replaced with the settling rejection.

"I've told you before, Kat – I can't allow myself to love a normal, lovely, human girl. I just can't live with the guilt of knowing that I have stolen away a life to keep as my own. And beyond that I won't be able to cope with the pain of watching you die with no hope of ever joining you wherever you may go." Baron paused, hesitating, but then his resolve gave in to his heart. "I love you too much to ever hope to survive the agony I'd inflict on myself."

"So you've gladly taken one pain over another?" Katarina demanded.

"I would be happy knowing that you are happy – being happy but then watching you die is a worse outcome. Please, I plead that you have no ill will against me, I am doing this to save you."

"Humbert, if you love me, does my opinion mean nothing to you?" She asked.

"It means the world to me." He insisted. "But you are slightly biased and your teenage hormones won't listen to reason."

"You can't push me away that easily, Baron." Katarina told him. "I love you, Baron. I _want_ to stay beside you until I die and I want to give you the love that you keep denying yourself for the sake of girls like me. You've given up, but I want to prove to you, that a love can still happen for you."

Baron swallowed as she drew closer to him. "But you'll only ever have me as I am."

"That's fine by me, Baron." Katarina whispered as she slowly closed the space between them.

"_Well, isn't this just sweet_?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Revenge

Katarina whirled around at the foreign, yet strangely familiar, voice that invaded on her perfect moment. But no one was there. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Baron suddenly hunched over, clutching at his body. He winced deeply and sought the doorframe to balance himself.

"Baron, what's happening?" Katarina whimpered, offering him a hand to steady him.

"If I could tell you, love, I would." Baron replied. "But….I feel my magic being repressed. I can't use it." Slowly his clothing began to revert back to his original form, hat, coat and cane – as this occurred his body stood upright.

A sinister cackling made her turn. And sitting in her now open window, was Ryo.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. He said nothing, and only held up her bell collar. Her hands clasped around her neck. Impossible, how did he get it? Then she realised – she'd left it on the bathroom counter. "Oh no." Could it be? _He_ was the one who was after her?

Ryo grinned darkly. "I've been waiting for the moment when I could take this, strip the magic from it – and then destroy you, and thereby Haru. Aki was easy – she already liked me before I put the force of my attractive spell on her. Your Father was simple enough, just made cats fur extra strong to his nose – got rid of that beast you call Chiharu quickly enough. Not to mention that I managed to cause any food you eat to be completely tasteless – hoping that you would starve to death."

"Baron certainly ruined that plan." Katarina said, even more upset with this man.

"Yes, well, Creations have a natural indifference to magic – until I did some research and found the perfect spell that will render him defenceless and useless."

Tears spilled from Katarina's eyes, her rage building. "You're a monster!"

"Oh, and in using this spell I plan to take your love away from you." Ryo cackled. "He's turning back into a hunk of useless wood – no soul and no life. He'll be lost forever in a black abyss."

Katarina turned to Baron, who was beginning to take on the pose of his wooden form. "NO! Baron!" She screamed. "Mum! Dad!" She screamed. "Please! HELP!"

"Mummy and Daddy can't help you now." Ryo said, flicking his fingers to close and lock her bedroom door.

"Baron!" Katarina cried, kneeling beside the figurine as he continued to shrink. "Please you can't leave me!"

"I don't think I have much choice in the matter." Baron said half heartedly, his voice hoarse and weakening.

"Baron….I love you."

The light in his eyes faded, as did his weak smile as his soul left the wooden body – his eyes now clear glass and his whiskered wrinkled.

Katarina wept by his side. "No, no, no. You can't leave me like this, Baron. I can't live without you now."

"Don't be so dramatic…" Ryo drawled, still sitting with a leg crossed over the other on her windowsill.

Katarina stood and whirled around to face him. "I should kill you." She growled menacingly, glaring at him through her tears. "For everything that you have done."

Ryo shrugged. "It's only a job, Katarina."

"What?"

He was still indifferent as he explained. "I was hired to do this. The Cat King gave me a huge sum. Oh, sorry, I should correct myself, the _ex_-Cat King, seeing as his son took over around twenty five years ago."

"That crazy feline? You're doing all of this as revenge for an act that was all his fault anyway?"

"Oh, you know the story?" Ryo asked, impressed. "Well, either way, my job is almost done."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"To destroy Haru's life. Now…killing you would be way too easy." Ryo said thoughtfully. His eyes flashed to the Baron slightly. "Ooooh, I have it." He said sinisterly, jumping from her windowsill to the floor. He placed the collar around her neck, mockingly ringing it before he stood back and waved his hand at her. "Now, you should look like your lover. Let's see, the ears and tail."

Katarina's form slowly began to change, ears and tail growing from her head and from her tailbone. Her limbs, however, were frozen. "W-what are you doing?"

"Hmm…that dress is too short. Let's give it some more length." And he flicked his wrist, the skirts of her dress lengthened until they reached the floor.

Katarina shrieked sharply in shock. "Hey! I liked this dress the way it was!"

Ryo rolled his eyes and with his thumb and forefinger tips touching, he drew an invisible line in the air – in response her lips zipped shut. "Do shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Then he turned his attention to her hands. "Gloves I think."

Now it didn't matter if her parents were just outside the door, she could hardly even breathe. Her fingers remained the same shape as long white gloves slid onto her arms and reached up past her elbows, her toes also stayed the same. Her ears were now pointed, her tail grown to the right length and her nose grown out into a slim muzzle with a set of whiskers. Fresh tears sprouted from her eyes as she realised just what his plan was. Her shoes for the night slipped onto her feet by another invisible force.

Then her body began the familiar shrinking process, but this was different to the soft, gentle, warming effect of Baron's magic – this process was sharp, cold and painful. She shrieked all the way down to the height that the Baron would leave her at. Once there the pain dulled and now only a soft throb remained as her body was now forced around like a puppet. Standing beside the Baron her arm linked with the same that held his cane, her other arm folded over her front.

With the last of her strength she looked up at him, a final tear falling from her eyes as she became wood.

. : . : . : .

Lune sighed.

As was inevitable the Cat Kingdom was a dull existence where his only joy was his Queen and children – two of which he rarely saw anymore. He awaited the moment that his son's lessons would finish.

"Father?"

Lune's head shot up – were the lessons finished already?

Koichi skidded around the corner and into his Father's office. He panted deeply, quickly catching his breath before he needed to speak. "Father! There's something wrong!" He exclaimed. "I know that you told me not to use the spy cameras on humans, but I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. I'm sorry, but I'm glad that I broke the rules this one time."

Lune leapt over his desk and caught his youngest son by the shoulders. "What is it my boy?"

"It's Katarina." Koichi replied. "She's been attacked. She and the Baron – we need to be quick Father, I fear the worst."

Lune nodded and pressed his paw to the intercom on his desk. "Yuki, my love, make haste to the courtyard, Baron, Katarina and her family depend on it."

. : . : . : .

Haru began to sob as her daughter's scream reached through the door. Daisuke and herself had reached the door when it had shut on them – so far they had heard the voices from within but there was no confirmation that their voiced reached to their daughter.

Finally giving up with a sore throat the result of her efforts she slid to the floor and allowed the tears to fall. It appeared that two of the most important people in her life were now gone and unable to return. Her heart was torn.

Muta suddenly appeared beside her. "Lune is coming." He announced. "His son saw the attack." He explained.

A jolt of hope reached her heart as Daisuke clutched her shoulder comfortingly.

A glow of a familiar blue light illuminated from under the door and they all stood back against the opposite wall. The King's voice sounded – though to Daisuke it was a shrill cat's call – and the door flew open.

"Father? Are we too late?" A small voice asked.

"I don't know son."

"Haru?"

Haru blinked as the light dimmed. "Yuki?"

All Daisuke had heard was soft meows, but knew better than to think his wife mad, her gift was special and he respected it dearly.

When all the light was dissipated and the warm glow of their daughter's desk lamp filled the room they were met with the sight of half of the royal family and also – with backs to them – two wooden cat dolls.

Haru entered the room and circled the dolls. One she knew well, the other was so familiar that it was foreign. "Katarina?..."

Lune lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Haru. I got here as fast as I could."

"But can't they wake up? I mean Baron always goes into this form and he can wake up."

Lune shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not – I feel no magical presence. They're gone."

Haru fell to her knees, her face in her hands. "No. This can't be."

Yuki jumped up and curled into Haru's lap, offering her old friend all the comfort she could.

"Haru, what is happening?" Daisuke asked.

Lune looked up at the human and then to his son. "Koichi, give him the amulet."

Koichi leapt over to the human and stood on his hind legs, offering the amulet in his forepaws. Daisuke hesitated as he reached for the fish shaped amulet – fearing for his allergies.

"Take it, Dai." Haru implored. "Lune won't explain until you won't need a translator."

Daisuke took the amulet and something suddenly left his body.

"Did it work?" A voice asked.

Daisuke looked towards the voice and discovered that it had come from the small grey and white cat by his feet. "Y-you spoke?..."

"That's what that amulet does. Under certain circumstances, such as these, my Father will allow a human to hold it so that he may speak with them." The small feline explained.

"You were allergic to cats, yes?"

Daisuke looked up to see that the grey feline with the same mismatched eyes of the kitten had spoken. He nodded.

"That spell will have gone now – the amulet dispels any foreign magic that it comes in contact with. I believe that you will no longer need to worry about that problem anymore." Lune explained.

"You mean that was a spell?" Daisuke asked.

Haru looked up from gently petting Yuki. "But you gave us all protective spells. Are you telling me that they didn't work at all?"

"I did, and they should have. But I think that this perpetrator targeted you indirectly. Haru, you were the least effected as the whole purpose of this plan was to make you ultimately suffer from the suffering of those you care for and love the most." Lune explained. "And also to get rid of any felines the perpetrator managed to place a spell on all cats to create a unique reaction with your husband that is very similar to allergic reactions that apply to cats. He's a Smart Fish, I'll give him that."

"So you caught him?" Muta asked.

"Oh yes, I caught him, the filthy rodent." Lune hissed. "He's currently in custody – we're interviewing him and I have a live feed of it – waiting for the moment he tells them how to bring these two back. But for all our efforts, I fear that even if he does spill the beans we'll be too late."

"What can we do, Lune?" Yuki asked. "There must be something."

Lune frowned and turned back to the Baron and Katarina. With one final ray of hope, he placed a paw onto Baron's shoulder and shut his eyes, searching through the wood for any sign of life or a miracle. And a spark raced through him, making his fur stand on end. "I feel him, his soul is there. But only just." He placed his other paw to Katarina's shoulder and did the same until the same spark bristled his fur. "They're both there…but can I call them back before they are lost forever?"

. : . : . : .

Her eyes slowly slid open, her body felt too light, considering the large dress she now wore and her hair was moving around her as though she were underwater or suspended in the air. Surrounding her was a complete darkness, but just in front of her, glowing slightly so that she could see him, was the Baron. He looked up at her as she made a soft whimpering sound. His eyes widened with shock at her presence.

"Kat? What are you doing here?"

"Where am I?" She asked desperately.

"You're where I usually go to sleep." Baron replied.

"You mean when you're in your wooden form?"

Baron nodded. "But I can't access my body anymore." He sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you from this."

Katarina shook her head. "I'm only worried about what he'll do to my parents – if he did this to me….I can only imagine that it won't end well."

Baron reached out, but his hand went through her shoulder. He bit back the curse. "The one time that I feel the need to truly hold you close to me – and I can't."

Katarina offered him a smile. "But we can still talk. He thought that he was hurting us, but we have each other's company. I can live on that if nothing else."

Baron smiled slightly. "Too bad we don't have any tea."

Katarina giggled, unable to help herself as she crossed her legs, still suspended in nothing. She was still the same height as the Baron as he remained standing. She wiped her eyes of non-existent tears of mirth. "I love you, Baron. You just brighten my day."

"As do you, my love." Baron sighed a little. "I never imagined that I would feel this way – not in my whole existence."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, I imagined myself remaining a solitary being for the rest of my life and one day being destroyed – whether by accident or on purpose by an untrustworthy person." He reached for her again, but still, he couldn't touch her. He growled slightly. "It's so frustrating."

Katarina smiled. "I know…Baron?"

"Yes?"

Katarina flushed. "Would you be surprised if I said that you've claimed my first kiss?"

Baron blinked, flushing slightly. "I am. A beautiful young girl like you, surely there's been a suitor who's been after your hand?"

"Cute use of language." She complimented. "But no. No one has interested me anyway. Only felines seemed to draw my attention which drove me mad because I knew that I wasn't destined to marry some ordinary feline. Which is why I realise now that my destiny was to find you, fall for you and remain by your side. Whether you'd really like me to or not. And right now, I think either of us have a choice. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Despite what you have said and how my heart leaps at the thought of keeping you with me forever, I still feel terrible for all of this."

"Baron, I took my bell off, it's my stupid fault. Okay?" Katarina said. "If I had of left it on then none of this would have happened."

"Then I should have reminded you it wasn't around your neck." Baron countered, smiling a little as she pouted in anger.

"You can't keep doing that Baron." Katarina said. "One day something is going to be my fault and I will admit to it. That's a part of life. Admitting ones mistakes – not taking responsibility for everyone else's. It's not fair on you or them. How are they supposed to learn if they never get the blame?"

"Kat?"

"Yes Baron?"

"You've claimed mine as well." He admitted. "Though of course I would have preferred the time to properly court you before I snuck one from you, but one cannot always have their own way in this world." Baron suddenly flinched.

Katarina straightened her legs so she was standing again. "Are you okay?"

Baron nodded his reply, but he was concentrating very hard on something. "Can you feel something?"

"A slight tug?" Katarina asked.

Baron nodded.

"I can feel it, a little."

"That means that we have a connection again." Baron informed her, a smile tugging on his lips. "Kat, concentrate on your body – just think about it. You should wake up as though this was only a dream."

Katarina nodded and closed her eyes, doing just as Baron had told her. '_My body, my body_.' She told herself. '_Go back to your body!_' Even though she hadn't moved, her right arm was suddenly up at an odd angle and linked with someone's arm, her other arm crossed over her middle.

Around her, different versions of the same gasp caused her to open her eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Creation's Bond

She looked right at Baron, the direction her form had frozen in. He was blinking his eyes as well, looking shocked, but much more pleased. He smiled, looking straight ahead. "Lune, Yuki, good to see you."

Katarina turned to stare in the same direction. She'd never seen the King and Queen before, but they certainly passed on their appearances to Koichi. Beside them were her parents and Muta. Her only problem was that she was looking at them from the wrong kind of angle – she was too small. "Mum? Dad? Are you okay?"

Haru nodded as Daisuke smiled warmly. "Better, now that you have come back." He reached out a hand and Katarina held onto two of his fingers and rubbed her cheek against them. "And my allergies have gone."

"Really?" Katarina asked, looking over at Lune.

"Ryo prevented Haru from having any pet cats by giving Daisuke an allergy to them." Lune explained.

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "But now the allergy is gone, thanks to this amulet." He said showing Katarina the amulet he'd hung around his neck.

Katarina was frozen as Haru embraced her. "Dad…did you just talk to King Lune? As in, like a conversation?"

Yuki laughed softly. "The amulet also gives him the ability to speak with us." She explained.

Katarina smiled at the Queen as Haru placed her back into her feet. "Thank you, your majesty."

Yuki flushed. "Oh please, the daughter of my Haru doesn't need to call me by formalities. I'm just Yuki."

Katarina's smile grew, but then she turned to the King. "But I don't understand something. Why was Ryo working for the ex-Cat King? He's a human and stuff."

"Not quite." Lune explained. "He's a rodent. The ugly kind of mole with a star-like nose. Not at all pleasant. And he certainly doesn't like the constant presence of the sun in his normal form."

"But it was all sunny and stuff all the time…"

"The sun affects him only in his mole form, when he is at his most natural." Lune explained. "My interrogators are still working with him right now. We're hoping to find a way to break any and all spells that he has cast. He's a bit of a tough nut to crack."

A flash of blue appeared and instinctively – in an action that wasn't missed by Katarina or Haru – Baron took a defensive step closer to Katarina. It was the annoying Scottish Fold. "Your majesty, we've discovered something that you won't be very pleased with."

"What is it?" Lune asked.

"He's said that the only way would be to kill him."

Lune hissed sharply. "Death isn't an option – that's the coward's way out."

"Lune."

Lune turned to Haru. "What is it, Haru?"

Haru frowned with uncertainty. "Perhaps in some instances a coward's punishment is needed to destroy a true coward who hides behind his magic used for the discomfort and sorrow of his victims. I know for a fact that he's severely used my friend's daughter. My family isn't the only one affected."

"I'd certainly sleep better knowing that he's dead." Baron whispered softly.

Lune sighed a little. "My love, what do you think?"

"I agree with Haru and Baron." Yuki replied. "As horrible as it feels – do we really want a creature like that on the prowl where he could quite possibly return to cause damage?"

Lune nodded. "Very well." He turned back to the Scottish Fold. "Have him executed as soon as a blade can be found."

The messenger bowed. "Yes sire." And he left through the same portal he'd arrived.

Lune sat down. "I still do not feel happy about the outcome, but you are right, Yuki, he cannot live if the only way to release his spells is through his death."

Yuki left Haru's lap to comfort her King. "You've never indulged in the extreme punishments – perhaps this will be the only one you'll ever give."

Lune looked up into her faithful eyes. "I hope you're right."

Haru suddenly gasped. "Oh gosh, Kat, the dance has already started!"

Katarina looked up at her clock. She sighed and shrugged. "To be honest Mum, it doesn't bother me anymore. I wasn't ever all that interested in going anyway."

Baron took a hesitant hold of her hand. Katarina looked at him expectantly. "I promised Haru that I would take you." He said, his eyes darted around behind her, clearly assessing the faces of his audience – this only seemed to worsen his nerves. "And she is right, we are already late."

Katarina's eyes widened slightly – that wasn't exactly what she was thinking he'd say. '_I expected more from you, Baron_…' "You're right, but I'm not at the right height or species to attend."

"You've forgotten, Kat. My magic can pass over such boundaries." Baron said, his fingers twining with hers as they grew to the proper height and their feline features retreated until they stood as humans in her bedroom.

Katarina stared at her hand. "I can feel your magic…as though I have my own."

"You probably do, now that you're a creation."

"I – I'm a what?"

"A creation, my love."

"Baron, I still don't want to go." Katarina insisted. "I've had enough excitement for one night."

Baron smiled and released her hand as her parents enveloped her into an embrace. "I don't think they want you out of their sight either." He headed for her door and prepared to leave the house – they needed time alone and he wasn't going to intrude.

"Baron!"

He turned, his hand on the doorknob, to Katarina as she bounded down the stairs, holding the skirts of her dress up so she wouldn't trip. Without warning she launched herself into his arms, her arms circling his neck and holding him close.

"Don't leave." She pleaded. "Please don't leave me again. I – I don't think I can be without you for a while." She sighed against his shoulder. "I know I seem so pushy but…I watched you practically die before my eyes."

Baron wrapped his arms comfortingly around her waist. "I understand. I'll stay."

"And Baron?"

He pulled back from the embrace to look her in the eye. But she didn't speak a question. Instead she gently pressed her lips to his before she let go and led the way to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go make the tea." She urged.

"Where are your parents?" Baron asked, enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

"They're farewelling the royal family. They'll be heading home to sort out the legal side of tonight's problems." Katarina said as they reached the kitchen. Instantly she realised that the skirts of her dress were too large for the kitchen to handle. She grumbled.

Baron tightened his hold on her hand and the familiar magic course through her as the skirts shortened until they were at their original length. "There you go."

"Thanks Baron." She said, releasing his hand to fill the kettle with water and then sort out cups and tea.

As she busied herself around the small kitchen, Baron leaned back against a countertop, watching her intently. Her every move he observed her properly. Memorising the rhythm in the steps she took and the angles that her hair reached as it swayed from side to side. To many this would seem a little stalker like – but to him it was his way of holding her in his arms. Observing her was the next best thing. As the kettle boiled she leaned against the counter beside him, gently leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Can you turn us back into our cat forms?" She asked.

Baron obliged. "Any particular reason?"

Katarina shrugged. "If I'm no longer human then why should I hide it from my parents? No point in raising their hopes."

"I'm not sure if now is the right time, but…" He produced a silver ring, a silver rose set in place on the band, embedded with pink stones. "Your Mother gave this to me. A gift she gave me to one day to give to you." He slipped it onto her left ring finger. "Of course at the time I dismissed the idea of staying with you but…This is to remind you that you can do anything, and that you are strong. And that your Mother and I will always be with you, no matter where you go, or how far you go." He hesitated for a moment before he took both of her hands and slowly knelt down before her. "And I pray that it will become another symbol, in the honour of our love."

"A-are you asking that I think you are?" Katarina stammered.

Baron nodded.

Katarina hesitated in shock. Her heart was of course happy and pushing her forward – but her mind was in such a state of shock that she didn't know how to respond. "I-I don't know what to say, Baron. You certainly don't waste any time."

Baron chuckled softly. "A part of my original upbringing. If I had any doubts about this I wouldn't have even produced the ring."

Katarina smiled warmly and tugged him back up to his feet and leaned close enough that the tips of their muzzles touched. "Okay. I accept."

And for the first time, he took initiative. He pushed forward and softly kissed her. "I love you."

A resounding knock on the front door separated them.

"Haru!" Hiromi cried. "Haru, are you there?"

Haru's footsteps stumbled down the stairs and flung open the door. "Hiromi, what is it?"

"It's Aki." Hiromi explained. "She's back to normal."

Katarina left the kitchen and skidded into the hallway. "Aki?"

"Kat!" Aki pushed by her Mother, kicked her shoes off and ran straight into her friend's arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Katarina gently stroked her friend's hair. "It's okay, Aki. There is nothing to apologise for."

"I feel so horrible!" Aki cried, pulling away to look her friend in the face. "I know that I hurt you so badly, but I don't even know why I said those things, or didn't speak to you. All I know is that I did it." She paused and took a step back. "W-why are you a cat?"

"Come on, Aki. We were about to have some tea. We'll explain everything to you."

. : . : . : .

Once the whole story had been explained from start to finish over several cups of tea and more than a few tears, Katarina suggested to Aki that they go and talk in her room – to catch up seeing as they hadn't spoken in nearly two months.

Baron insisted on preparing a fresh batch of tea for the two to share, which he served to them on a tray with a plate of assorted biscuits and other snacks and left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"You've got yourself a sweet one, Kat. Too bad I didn't see him first." Aki giggled as she bit down on a biscuit.

Katarina giggled a little. "He's just been bought up in a different time, that's all. He's the very same Baron I fantasised about when I was young and now he's going to be by my side for the rest of my existence."

Aki frowned. "Existence?"

"I'm a Creation, remember?" Katarina reminded her. "I won't ever die…"

"Will you ever look your human self?" Aki asked. "Not that I mind terribly that you're a cat and stuff. But still."

"Magic will. Baron has been learning magic himself for several years to occupy himself." Katarina sighed. "It'd certainly make visiting my parents easier and talking to them as well. But being a cat isn't so bad. And I always did say that I find cats more attractive to human males anyway."

"Well, if anything, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Well he proposed, I certainly hope he does."

"Then I am happy for you – no matter what you are now, or who you decide to marry. I won't ever be mad at you again. Just make sure that we stay in touch."

"Sure."

They drank tea in silence for a long moment and then Katarina finally noticed that Aki was still in her formal dress.

"Didn't you go to the dance?"

"I did, but then my date ditched me and I suddenly didn't know where I was or where you were. I called Mum and she bought me here as soon as she could." Aki replied.

"I'm glad – I've been rather worried about you, Aki."

"I know….I've done some pretty messed up things. I don't even know why. It's so frustrating." Aki said angrily.

"Don't worry about it. You were hypnotised – Ryo was a dangerous being. I'm only glad that you're not physically hurt in anyway."

There was a gentle knock on the door and after permission, the Baron entered. "Aki, your Mother says that she needs to take you home now and that you'll be visiting tomorrow, so you can catch up properly then."

Aki nodded and stood up at the same time at Katarina. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess."

Katarina nodded and they embraced.

At the bottom of the stairs, their parents awaited them. Amongst the final goodbyes Aki managed to whisper. "Kat, have you told them?"

Haru looked at the girl in question as Hiromi and Aki closed the front door behind them. "Told who what?"

Katarina hesitated, her hands wringing nervously, the weight of her new ring heavier than it should have been.

Baron appeared beside the girl. "Go on, Kat." He urged in a whisper. "Better now than never."

Katarina took a deep breath. "Mum, Dad. There's something I need to tell you."

"That _we_ need to tell you." Baron added, his arm lacing around her back.

Haru frowned a little. "What is it?"

Katarina hesitated. "I – uuh. I don't know how to say this Mum and Dad, but…uum."

Baron tightened his hold around her waist. "Haru, Daisuke, I hope that you don't mind terribly – I proposed without asking your permission first."

Haru's eyes widened in shock – Daisuke was frozen.

"Mum? Dad? You're not…mad, are you?"

The both Katarina and Baron were engulfed in Haru's crushing embrace. "I'm so happy for the both of you." She said through her happy tears. "And Baron, I don't mind at all. These days, asking for permission isn't needed."

Katarina revelled in the warm embrace from her Mother as Baron approached Daisuke, who had slowly loosened. "Dad, be nice." She warned.

Daisuke sighed and offered Baron a hand. He smiled. "Just take care of my little girl."

"No need to tell me twice." Baron said, taking the offered hand and shaking it gently.

"And Kat?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Take care of yourself."

Katarina smiled and nodded. "Of course, Daddy."

"Come here." He said, opening his arms for her to embrace him. "We'll always be here – whenever you need us."

Katarina nodded as her Mother joined the embrace, who then dragged Baron in as well. "I love you Mum, Dad, Baron. And thank you."

. : . : . : .

Katarina reclined back against the headboard of her bed and repositioned the journal her Mother had entrusted to her. She and the Baron had decided that for decency's sake that she would live at home until they were wed – and she hoped that he would decide on the perfect date soon. She hated waiting.

"You're reading it again?"

Katarina looked down at the Baron, his eyes opening at her movement. "It reads like a good book." She commented.

"It was a little entertaining." Baron allowed and snuggled closer into her side. "But it's far more fun to live it."

Katarina rolled her eyes. "Well I can't do that now, can I?"

Baron chuckled lightly. "I'm aware of that love."

"Hey Baron?"

"Yes, Katarina?"

"What date will we wed?"

Baron shrugged. "Perhaps in a year's time? Or maybe in the Spring? Perhaps we could wed in a park where the Cherry Blossoms bloom." He suggested.

Katarina set the journal aside. "Really?"

"Anything you wish." He confirmed.

"Then can we do that?"

Baron kissed her nose. "Of course."

Katarina giggled brightly. "So in the Spring. With Cherry Blossoms."

"You're in a beautifully handcrafted gown of white and glitter – you're hair will be as you always wear it, half out and the rest flowing in gentle curls down your back." He said, fingertips brushing down the length of her spine. "A veil will hide your face from me, but only until that fated moment when I will lift it." He whispered, his other hand cupping her jaw.

"And we kiss to prove our legal and binding contract."

"And most of all our love."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

She'd thought that living forever would be a boring institution.

But to her disbelief she discovered that it was even harder than Baron had ever told her. She watched helplessly as her parents grew old and passed away. Hiromi wasn't too far behind. How only need to visit the human world was now to see Aki – who had a family of her own and would always make a day of a visit from her 'cousin twice removed' and her husband. The royal family passed on much the same way. Lune and Yuki passed on and Koichi took place at the throne – his older brother declining the throne in favour of a love.

Katarina brushed her hair back and opened the newest novel in her possession. The new form of romance was puzzled her at first. Most novels contained some kind of robotic technology and it took a long time for her to fully grasp the concept. Once she had she was able to read and read. If she didn't have the Baron she might have never bothered to stop reading.

Over the years he'd coached her through learning how to harness her magical abilities and she no longer needed his assistance in growing and changing her form for short periods of time – she only needed his assistance in maintaining the form when she visited the human world.

However, throughout the happiness and the sorrows, there was a disappointment that had enclosed on them and was rather obvious very early in their marriage. Katarina discovered that having children of her own was an impossibility and both she and the Baron lost sleep over it – mostly the Baron lost sleep comforting his dearest love. They were only wood and Katarina knew this – but the reality hadn't truly reached her. Once it had it shocked her. But, despite this, both Katarina and the Baron had been named godparents to two of the royal children – the now Crown King Koichi had a Queen and many kittens that were a constant joy to the Creations.

Over the pain and the loss Katarina could still turn to her Baron and the sun would begin to shine again at his very presence and a burning love would spark again when they kissed – as though his very contact was a fuse waiting to be lit.

If this was love, then so be it.

* * *

Well, that's the end :)

Hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
